Fox Boy
by ShadowFox155
Summary: I m no good at writing a summary and this is my first fanfiction story, so be good to me. A young 10 yer old fox is shunned, no one likes him. Then a young wolf named Shadow takes care of him. ( Sasuke will be in this story, don t worry) Rated M for the future...(I m still thinking if I ll need a lemon in this story...)
1. Chapter 1

A 10 year old fox boy was sitting in a forest under a big tree crying. He had ocean blue eyes, orange, fluffy ears, a fluffy orange tail but the tails tip was white, he also had three whisker like scars on each cheek. While he was crying, he didn't notice another presence.  
''Whats wrong little boy?'' a wolf girl, about 15 years old, asked the fox boy. She was a rear breed of white and black wolves but her fur color changes with her mood, white when shes calm and happy, black when shes angry or sad, so right now her fur on the ears and tail was white and also her hair was white (and the same goes for the black color). She had two different eye color, the right was sky blue and the left was a dark yellow color.  
The fox was startled and he got up up and ran behind the big tree scared whit his ears flat on his orange hair. The wolf girl blinked and then giggled a bit ''Don't worry kit, I wont hurt you'' she said in a calm, friendly voice.  
The fox was surprised that someone would talk to him in that matter. ''Who are you?'' the fox asked a bit scared.  
The wolf smiled and said '' My name is Shadow and I'm a rare white or black wolf. Whats your name kit?''  
''I'm Naruto an orange fox... why 'white or black'? '' Naruto said in a quiet voice, his tail wrapped around his leg.  
Shadow smiled while happily wagging her tail ''Nice to meet you Naruto and my fur color depends on my mood or feelings''  
Naruto looked at the wolf, he was confused as to why she would talk to him let alone smile  
''I guess its nice to meet you too..'' Naruto said still a bit confused about her fur colors and how they change.  
''So why were you crying?''when Shadow started talking Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts. She was curious as to why such a cute boy would cry in the forest all alone.  
Naruto looked at her with sad blue eyes. Shadow almost felt guilty asking that question. Almost.  
''No one wants me in the village. Everyone calls me a monster, a demon. They yell and throw stones or rotten food at me'' Naruto started to cry again.  
By now Shadows eyes were wide in shock. She slowly sat down by the tree ''Come here Naruto'' she said softly.  
Naruto timidly sat down next to her. Suddenly Shadow hugged him. Naruto was startled and he tried to get free from her grasp because he thought that she would hurt him.  
Shadow noticed this and said in a calm, soothing voice ''Its all right Naruto, I wont hurt you. I'm not like them, I don't judge people by how they look or what they did in the past. You can trust me''  
Naruto stopped struggling, he was shocked as what Shadow had said.  
He started to cry again but only this time they were tiers of happiness and he hugged Shadow back. They staid like this for a while. After the long silence Shadow asked Naruto if he had a home, siblings or parents. Naruto, who stopped crying a while ago, shakes his head ''no''.  
Shadow frowned but then an idea flashed through her head.  
''Would you like to live with me? I live alone, my parents died a few years back and my home is in these woods so no one can call you those names again or throw things at you.''  
Naruto again shocked looked at her. Shadow saw that he was shocked smiled ''Well, do you?''  
Naruto blinked and smiled really big, tail wagging back and forth '' Sure, I would love that''  
''Then come on! My house is a five minute walk from here'' Shadow said while dragging Naruto to his feet.  
''Okey! Naruto happily said

**5 minutes later**

''Wow! Is this really your house?'' Naruto asked in surprise.  
''Yeah, my parents built it before they passed away.'' Shadow said while looking at the old wooden house. '' There is also a garden behind it and a tree house too and somewhere near is also a waterfall.'''she said while smiling at Naruto who by now was beyond shocked.  
''I'm really surprised. I thought it would be a cave but its a real house and a garden! No offense'' said Naruto while looking at the house.  
Shadow warmly smiled at him ''None taken. Come on, you haven't seen the inside of the house, yet. Then I'll show you the garden''  
''Okey'' Naruto said excited  
When Shadow opened the door Naruto could already see the kitchen. It was fairly big. There was a big table with 6 chairs ( three on each side) and another table where you could prepare food. Also there are two fireplaces. Guess one is for food preparation and the second one is for the whole house: Naruto thought that.  
In the living place was a big, white, old piano, more in the middle was a big couch and some chairs that looked really soft. Near the window was a big book –shelf.  
On the second floor there were only three bedrooms. One with the big black door was Shadows room. There were two white donors but one was greyish color.  
''Your room will be this one'' as Shadow said that she opened the white door.

**Naruto's POV.**

As she opened the door I could see a balcony with some flowers on it. I went inside and I saw a king sized bed with white and dark grey sheets, on the other side of the room there was a table and on the table were some candles, then there was another book-shelf but not as big as the one in the living-room.  
''Sorry, this house doesn't have electricity so we don't have light bulbs, TV or other electrical things'' Shadow said a bit sad.  
''It's okay, I don't mind it at all'' I said with a smile on my face, Shadow smiled a little too. She went to the window and opened the grey curtains and we saw that it was getting dark quite fast.  
Shadow turned to me and said '' Come with me to the kitchen. I have some stew left for you to eat, well, that is if you want too...''  
''Okey, I am quite hungry'' when I finished the sentence my stomach gave a loud growl, at that I blushed a bit, Shadow only laughed  
''It's not funny'' I said still blushing.  
''Okey, okey. Come on'' she took my hand and lead me to the kitchen.  
Shadows stew was delicious! I have never tasted anything like this before!  
''Your stew is delicious! '' as I said that Shadow blushed  
''Thanks'' she said.  
''Tomorrow i can make ramen, but not the kind that the villagers sell'' I didn't hear the rest that followed after the word ramen.  
''You'll make ramen? Really?''  
'Yeah, why do you ask?''  
''I love ramen, its my favorite food in the whole wide world!'' she just blinked two times and started laughing. Thou I didn't understand why.  
''Don't get your hopes up kit, I'm not going to make ramen all the time'' she said and stuck her tongue out.  
''Aw, why not?'' I asked teary eyed.  
''Ramen isn't good for you but you can eat it sometimes'' she scolded me.  
''Fine'' I said sadly.  
She just ruffled my hair ''When your done eating you can go to your room to get comfortable. If you need anything I'll be here for a while.''  
''Okey'' when i said that I started to eat.  
After a while I was done eating, I put the dish in the sink and went up-stairs. I looked around a bit and then I walked out to the balcony. It was a summer night. The wind was blowing and it felt so refreshing.  
After some time I heard the door open. I looked behind me and saw Shadow walking in with some warm drinks in her hands.  
''Come here, kit, I have some rose tea and I need to talk to you about something'' she said that with a small smile. I'm getting a bit nervous now, I don't know what will she say.  
I closed the balcony door and went to sit down on the bed where Shadow already was sitting. She gave me the cup with the rose tea, it smelt wonderful and it tasted really good.  
''So, how is it?'' she asked, I looked at her and then at the cup.  
I smiled ''It tastes really good''.  
''Well that's good to hear, its from my own rose garden, I'll show the garden to you tomorrow, okay?'' she said smiling.  
''Okey, but what did you want to talk about?'' I asked a little bit nervous.  
''Oh about that... I wanted to talk to you about school and some other things that you will need to learn'' she said while looking at her own cup. I stayed quiet looking at her.  
''I'll home- school you but you will have to go to high school, okey? And don't worry about the clothes, tomorrow we will go out into the village and by you some new clothes.'' when she was done talking she looked at me.  
'' Ok, I'll go to high school, I don't have any choice because I live with you'' I smiled a bit at her and she smiled back but then frowned.  
''Some nights I'll have to leave you alone in the house because I work in a cafe, I'll be home at lunch-time, will you be okay all alone?'' she asked a little worried.  
''I'll be fine, I'm used to being all alone so it wont be the first time'' I said smiling sadly.  
Suddenly she hugged me '' I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you all alone kit, but we will need the money'' she said it all in a tone that almost made me cry again.  
''It's alright Shadow and, um, can I call you onee-chan insisted of your name?'' I asked her shyly.  
She looked at me then blinked once, twice and then she smiled a really big smile ''I would love that kit!'' and then she hugged me even tighter, good thing that I put my tea cup down on the floor before she hugged me.  
Suddenly she let go of me, stood up and picked up the tea cups '' Well you should get a good night sleep, you have a long day tomorrow'' onee-chan smiled.  
''What we will be doing tomorrow onee-chan?'' it was a bit weird calling her that but I'll get used to it.  
''Well, I'll show you my, now our, garden then we will look for the damn tree house and then I'll home-school you.''  
''Why do we need to find the tree house?'' I was confused.  
''Well, I have never seen the tree house and the only thing I know is that it is near this house, but where I have no clue.'' She shrugged and I sweat-dropped.  
''Okey, if you say so. Then good night onee-chan''  
''Good night kit, and don't let the bed bugs bite'' she kissed my forehead and smirked while I blushed.  
And with that she went out of my bedroom. I undressed but i kept my boxers on, got under the covers and closed my eyes. And soon sleep took over me.

**Next morning.**

When I woke up it was eight or nine in the morning. *I don't usually wake up this early in the morning* I got out of bed, quickly got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen living room.  
When I went down I didn't see onee-chan in the kitchen *I guess she's in the living room*  
And there she was, sleeping on the big couch with a book in hand. I smiled at her. *She looks peaceful while sleeping* I went over to her and tried to wake her up.  
'' Rise and shine onee-chan'' I poked her arm a bit, she only stirred a bit and mumbled something and went back to sleep. I sighed, how do I wake her up... Suddenly my stomach growled a bit, then a thought hit me and I smirked. I inhaled some air and yelled  
'' GET UP SHADOW, IT'S MORNING ALREADY AND I'M STARVING HERE!''  
Shadow's ears perked and she jumped out of the couch and on to the floor '' Ow, ow, ow'' she said while rubbing her back side. I just started laughing at her.  
''You didn't have to yell kit'' she said while glaring at me the fur on her tail standing up  
''Sorry, I tried to wake you up but it didn't work'' I said while giggling a bit.  
She sighed, yawned and stood up.  
''How long have you've been up?''  
''I've been up since sunrise, why do you ask?''  
''You've been up that long!?'' I asked in shocked  
''Yeah. I needed to do some stuff in the garden and around the house too.'' She explained.  
I just stared at her until my stomach started to growl. I blushed and she just laughed.  
''Come to the kitchen, I'll make us some pancakes and yes really'' she said smiling  
She took out the pancake batter and put a pan on the fireplace.  
''When did you make the pancake batter? ''  
''Um, about an hour ago''  
We sat in silence. I was looking around until the old piano caught my eyes. I really wanted to try playing it but I didn't know if I could *just ask Shadow, she won't yell at you or anything* my mind told me. *Sigh, guess it's worth a shot…*  
''Hey, onee-chan? Do you know how to play the piano?'' I asked shyly  
''Yeah, I know how to play some songs and melody's. Why do you ask?''  
''Well... I wanted to try playing it and I would love to hear you play the piano'' I told her quietly while looking at the ground, ears flat on my head.  
''Sure, I can help you learn how to play it and I'll play you some sweet melody's later today, okay?'' she said while still cooking. My ears peaked at that  
''Thank you Shadow!'' I smiled a really big smile. I could see that she was smiling too.  
''Here you go!'' onee-chan put a plate of pancakes on the table and on the side maple syrup.  
We both said 'Thanks for the meal' and started eating in silence. After we were done eating we washed up.  
''Okay, are you ready to go outside kit?  
''Sure, I can't wait to see your garden!'' I was so excited that my tail was wagging back and forth at the speed of light (not really that fast). She just laughed and we went outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: ''Okay, are you ready to go outside kit?  
''Sure, I can't wait to see your garden!'' I was so excited that my tail was wagging back and forth at the speed of light (not really that fast). She just laughed and we went outside.

Shadow's POV

He looks at his feet and I understood what he wanted to tell me.  
''Here, you can have my shoes'' I smiled and gave him the shoes who were two sizes to big.  
''But what about you? Your feet will be cold!'' he said a little bit nervous. I smiled and patted his golden hair.  
''I'll be fine. I found these a couple months ago, so I'm used to walking bare-footed'' Naruto looked like he was debating to-take-them-or-not. I sighed.  
''Take them, don't be shy, kit.'' Naruto blushed but he took the shoes and we went outside.  
When we were outside I could clearly see that the kit was shocked and amazed at the same time, I almost laughed at expression. Well, I admit the garden was amazing and really big (when I say big then I mean it). In my, now our, garden were many flowers – roses, tulips, orchids – and a place were you can grow crops.  
In the garden were two big oak trees and behind one was a secret garden which I'll show the kit latter. Then there also was a Sakura tree, I really like that tree when it blooms. In the middle of the garden was a medium sized pond with lotoss flowers and some fish.  
We walked around the garden and I was telling Naruto about it, how I got those flowers and how I keep them beautiful, but I could see that he saw the secret garden and he was really in interested in it.  
''So, what do you think? Do you like the garden?'' I asked him at the end of our tour.  
''Yeah! It's really big, peaceful, beautiful and amazing!'' he was jumping up and down while proving his point ''But whats that behind that oak tree?'' he stopped jumping and tilted his head in question. *cute* I thought.  
''Behind the oak is my special or secret garden with only one flower type there. Do you want to see them?'' I asked knowing the answer already.  
''Yes, please!'' he wagged his tail.  
''Then lets go!''  
When we got to the secret part of the garden the kits mouth was wide, almost touching the ground, and this time I laughed. It was too hilarious! When I was done laughing I asked him if he liked the roses. He just nodded his head still too amazed by them.  
''Hey, kit, say something! Don't be a zombie now, they're only roses'' I said still chuckling at his reaction.  
''Only roses,'' he asked '' they are all BLACK! HOW CAN THEY BE ONLY ROSES!'' he yelled at me. I just blinked.  
''Well they are only roses just black and that's all.'' I shrugged  
''Your weird, no offense.'' He said it with a poker face  
''Say something I don't know and no offense taken.'' I replied with a smirk. He ignored my statement but asked me something that put me of-guard.  
''How did you grow them so beautiful?''  
''Oh, um,'' as I said, it put me of guard, '' well, It began about 6 years ago…''  
As I was telling him how I got the black roses and how I keep them healthy and alive, black roses are hard to grow, he was looking at them and touching them like they were made of glass. When I was done with my little story, he turned to me.  
''I want to help you in the garden, I want to help you look after the flowers and crops! Think of it as my payment for staying here!'' he said it with determination in his ocean blue eyes, how could I say no to that?!  
''Sure! You can help me, I'll show you how to take care of them properly!'' he smiled the biggest smile I've seen so far, his tail wagging happily.  
''Okey, that's settled now, how about we go and look for that (damn) tree-house?'' I asked a little irritated, ears twitching, because I have looked for that damn thing for about 2 years and I still haven't found it, but maybe the kit will have a better luck then me.  
Naruto nodded and we went into the forest to look for it.

After 15 minutes we, well, the kit, found the stupid tree-house. It was built in a really old oak tree about 10 meters from the garden. The tree-house was painted in forest or leaf green. Camouflage. Really smart. Then I saw that there weren't any ladders to climb up. I growled in annoyance, I hate climbing, why? Lets just say I have bad experience with climbing trees.  
''Do we really need to climb up the tree to get to that tree-house?'' I asked the kit as he was looking for a way up.  
''Well, I can't find anything that would help us to climb up…'' he said still looking around the tree.  
Oh, how I hate this situation! My tail started to twitch slightly in irritation *But do I really need the damn thing?* I asked in my mind, *Hm… That gives me an idea*  
''Hey, kit!'' I half shouted, half said because he already started to climb and he already was half way there, *He's a fast climber* ''you can have the tree-house, I don't need it! It's yours now!'' when I looked at him, I only saw his smile then…nothing! It's like he disappeared! *Oh well, I'll just wait for him here.* I sighed and sat down, my back against the tree.

Naruto's POV

Shadow is so kind to me! I just can't believe she gave me the tree-house!  
Once I got to the tree-houses door I opened it. The inside was simple. There was table with three chairs a book self with some books (Wow), two windows and a rug. *Who places a rug in a tree-house?!* I went to the book shelf to see what kind of books there were. I picked up a book that was covered in a thick lair of dust. I opened a window and cleaned it. *Guess I'll have to clean the whole tree-house.* The book I picked up was about plant species. Then that means that the rest of the books are about plants and/or animals. With 'cleaning the tree-house tomorrow' in mind I climbed back down to only find onee-chan taking a nap. *How long was I up there?*  
Suddenly her white fluffy ears started to twitch a bit. Guess onee-chan started to stir, guess she could sense my presence, wolves are good at those things.  
''Hey kit!'' she says yawing ''Do you like that tree-house?''  
''The tree-house is great but it's a bit dusty, so I'll need to clean it tomorrow, and will you give me some cleaning supplies?'' I asked shifting from one foot to the other  
''Okey, but remind me, most likely I'll forget about it…'' she scratches her head in nervousness. I nodded.  
''So…'' onee-chan started to talk ''are you ready to go to the village to buy some clothes?''  
Oh, how I dreaded that question! I shifted nervously ''Well, not really…I don't want to be a practice target to the villagers!''  
I saw her look softening and I also saw an emotion I couldn't recognize.  
''Don't worry, kit, nobody will hurt you as long as I'm with you'' she said with a smile '' and wolves are known to be deadly and unpredictable.'' Her smile this time was evil and it sent chills down my spine. Somehow I felt safe around her but still I was a bit uneasy about going to the village. Still I nodded and we went to the hell-hole village called Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: ''Don't worry, kit, nobody will hurt you as long as I'm with you'' she said with a smile '' and wolves are known to be deadly and unpredictable.'' Her smile this time was evil and it sent chills down my spine. Somehow I felt safe around her but still I was a bit uneasy about going to the village. Still I nodded and we went to the hell-hole village called Konoha. : recap end

At the village gate  
Naruto's POV

''Come on, kit! I said that they will not dare to touch you while I'm with you! And I mean it!' she looked annoyed with me.  
''I can't…I'm too afraid! I don't want to get hurt again!'' I looked at her with tear filled eyes.  
She sighed and looked at me with care in her mismatched eyes.  
''Look here, kit, you need some clothes, fall is just around the corner. I don't want you getting sick on me! AND if someone hurts you they will have to deal with an angry if not a furious wolf!'' I stared at her with wide eyes. She said all that with such care for me that I started crying. She grabbed me and hugged me tight, I cried in her shirt. Onee-chan patted my head and said in a calm and soothing voice  
''Come on, kit, lets go. The sooner were done the sooner we can go back home'' I just nodded and we went inside.  
When we went inside I could already see the villagers glares but suddenly they looked away with a sneer. I looked up at Shadow and I could see that her eyes were cold towards the villagers. *So that's way they looked away*  
''So,'' she started ''what kind of clothes do you want?''  
''Well, something orange with black or something else, maybe, something you would like me to wear It is your money after all.''  
''Lets go to the nearest clothes shop then!''  
We went inside a shop called 'Black Hole' and there were so many clothes! When we were inside the shop assistant saw me and wanted to yell at me but he stayed in his place when he saw that my hand was in Shadow's.  
Onee-chan picked five different shirts – one black with a fire symbol, the second one was orange with black stripes, the third was black with a white wolf's head, the forth ones color was blood read with no design and the fifth one was grey with white stripes. And I picked three pairs of pants – one was blue, the second was black with a chain around it and the third one was a sky blue color and at the knees it was ripped. When the clothes were in our hands we went to the changing area.  
After changing we picked three shirts (orange with black stripes, black whit a white wolf's head and the shirt who's color was blood red) and all the pants. We paid for it which, in my opinion was too much but onee-chan said it was normal, and went to the grocery store to pick up something for lunch and dinner.  
In the grocery store we splitted up to get the stuff real quickly. While I was looking for some milk I bumped into a boy about my age or one year older with black hair that looked like a ducks but, he looked like a emo to me..  
''Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!'' I apologized to him  
''Che, look where your going next time Dobe.'' The duck- but said.  
The nerve of him! He called me a dobe! ''What did you just say Teme!?'' I growl out  
''Are you def or something? I told you watch where you're going next time, Dobe''  
''I'm not a Dobe! You Teme!'' my tail was was twitching in anger  
''Che'' he started to walk away. I wanted to follow him but I heard onee-chan call me.  
''Kit!'' Onee-chan didn't sound weary happy but I saw that the duck-but boy look back at me but I let it slide.

Sasuke's POV

Me and my brother went to the grocery shop to pick some food for dinner and here I am now, looking for my big brother. But suddenly someone bumped into me. He had golden hair, six whisker like scars on each cheek, fluffy orange ears and tail and ocean blue eyes, in other words, for me he looked cute!  
''Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!'' he apologized  
''Che, look where your going next time Dobe.'' I said with annoyance but in truth I was curious about him.  
''What did you just say Teme!?'' he growled at me. Well that's a first, no one and I mean no one has ever growled at an Uciha before.  
''Are you def or something? I told you watch where you're going next time, Dobe''  
''I'm not a Dobe! You Teme!'' I could see that he was angry with me. If he wanted a fight he wouldn't stand a chance, the little fox.  
''Che'' I started to walk away.I saw that he wanted to follow me but someone called him.  
''Kit!''The person who called him wasn't sounding happy at all. I looked back and saw that the person who called him was a wolf too only she had mismatched eyes and that got me on edge. My brother told me if I ever saw a wolf with mismatched eyes I should stay way from them because they are too smart and clever for they're own good. But how can I stay away yet be close to the little fox if he's friends with that damn wolf!

Naruto's POV

''Yeah? What is it onee-chan?'' I asked her with confusion, I haven't seen her this tense before.  
''Listen, kit, don't talk to that boy, he's bad news for us but mostly you.''  
''Why and how do you know that?'' I asked her even more confused.  
''He's an Uciha, and what they want they always get it. Just, please, promise me that you will stay away from them'' she pleaded while looking around for more of the Ucihas.  
''Okey. I promise onee-chan! And I wont go back on my word!'' I said with a smile on my face. She just smiled a bit. And we went for the cash register to pay for our stuff.  
When we finally were home we set our products in the kitchen. Shadow made some sandwiches. While we were eating I asked her ''Onee-chan, will you play me a song or a melody on the piano?''  
She looked at me and smiled ''Of course!'' She went to the piano, opened it and then sat down. Then she started to play a beautiful and calm melody, by now I was sitting on the couch. And then she started to sing!

And with that the boy slowly falls into a state of sleep  
Among the ash gentle flames are starting to ignite  
First come one, then another  
What comes out are many faces that were once mine  
Onto the Earth it so gently slips through  
Many dreams, many dreams  
The night that those silver eyes were shaking  
A being shined so bright, a being that became you  
No matter how fast the years would go by  
Our prayers  
Let them return  
To the Earth in which they belong  
My prayers, they will never cease to go one  
Promise to show our child how to love  
With a kiss seal the hands witch you hold

When she was singing I closed my eyes and listened to her calm and sweet voice. Now I could only hear the melody.

Shadow's POV

When I was done playing the piano I looked at Naruto and saw that he was fast asleep on the couch. I smiled at him sweetly, got up and got a blanket I pulled it over him and went to slowly make dinner.  
When I was done with making dinner it was about six in the evening and the kit was still sleeping! I didn't want to wake him up but I need to so I slowly walked up to the couch and shook the kit a bit.  
''Rise and shine Naruto, dinner is ready!'' I said calmly. I saw him stir but he didn't wake up  
''Come on kit, you need to get up!'' his ears twitched and he mumbled something like 5 more minutes. I sighed *I'll need to do this the hard way then*  
I went outside and looked for a frog. When I got one I went back inside and went to the kits side, I took the blanket and ripped it off of him and put the frog on his face. He stirred a bit but this time he opened his eyes. He saw the frog on his face. A minute passed and I thought he was sleeping again but he proved me wrong, how? Well… He screamed really loud. I had to cover my ears to ease the pain from his he was done screaming and climbing the wall (how did he climb it anyway?!) I took the frog and throw it out the window.  
''Now , are you awake or I need to think of something else to wake you up?'' I asked with a smirk on my face.  
''Your evil, you know that onee-chan!?'' he said that with a halfhearted glare.  
''Yes, and I work really hard to be evil!'' I said sarcasm evident in my speech ''Now come on! Dinner is getting cold!''  
Naruto climbed down, sighed and walked to the kitchen. We ate in silence. After done eating I took the leftovers and put them in the fridge. We washed up and went to the living room where I thought him how to play the piano and let me say this – he is a fast learner! We were sitting there till it was dark. We went upstairs with a candle in our hands said goodnight and went to each others room. I put the candle on my desk, put on my pj's, extinguished the candle and went to bed.

After 6 years

''Come on, kit, you will be late for school!'' I yelled from the living room.  
''I'll be down in a minute.'' He yelled back. I sighed but smiled non the less. He was already 16 years old and he needed to go to school.  
I could hear him running down the stairs already. He was dressed in an orange and black t-shirt with a black hood, black pants and red with black boots.  
''Did you get everything you need for today?'' I asked him handing him his lunch  
''Yeah! Wish me luck onee-chan!'' he said smiling showing his sharp canine teeth.  
''Good luck and see you tonight!'' I said with a smile of my own  
''Okey, I'm going'' he said and ran out the door. I just hope he will do good at school and make some friends and I hope he doesn't run into any Ucihas, well, at least for now anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: ''Okey, I'm going'' he said and ran out the door. I just hope he will do good at school and make some friends and I hope he doesn't run into any Ucihas, well, at least for now anyway. : recap end

Naruto's POV.

I arrived at Konoha High school 15 minutes before the bell, now all I need is to find my class. The school wasn't weary big, it had 3 floors. My classroom number is 14 but which way to go?! I had two roads to choose from one was in front of me and one was on my left side.  
I wanted to go straight ahead but someone ran into me.  
''Oh, dude, sorry!'' the boy said. He had brown hair with brown ears, one red triangle on each cheek, brown eyes and tail but the tails tip was white. He was wearing some baggy pants and a grey t-shirt.  
''It's okey. No one was really hurt, right?'' I asked the strange mut. We both got up from the ground. The mut then looked at me and put his hand out. I just blinked.  
''The names Kiba! I'm a hunting dog!'' he said with a smile showing his sharp canines to me. *Thou they aren't as sharp and long as Shadow's* I thought. I took his hand and shook it.  
''My name is Naruto! I'm just a fox'' I said and waited for the harsh words but they never came. When I looked at Kiba I saw him still smiling and wagging his tail.  
''So,'' he started '' which classroom do you have?''  
''Um, classroom 14.'' I said looking at my schedule. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I tensed up a bit.  
''Cool! We are in the same classroom!'' he said excited ''Give me your schedule.'' I couldn't give him, he just ripped the thing out of my hand. He looked through it about three times already and then he put my schedule in my hand and said:  
''We have all the same classes!'' I just nodded. He looked at his wristwatch ''We have 10 minutes to get to class, so we better hurry to get the best seats.'' He said walking to the left hallway.  
''Do you even know where the class is?'' I asked a bit skeptical  
''Of course! I have been to this school about three times, when my sister was studying here, and I know were every classroom is.'' He looked proud of himself while telling me that  
''Well, if you say so…'' and with that I followed him. While walking he turned to me and smirked.  
''You know, I wanted to tell you this from the start – You look like a girl than a boy!'' and then he bolted. Oh, he was a smart mut, I'll give him that.  
''WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL YOU STUPID MUT!'' I yelled while running after that idiot mut. No one calls me that and gets away with it!

Normal POV.

While the two were running, they didn't see a shadow behind them smirking at one cute little fox.  
''Guess I'll see him more than I had thought.''

Naruto's POV.

I almost caught the damn mut but he was already at the classrooms door. I sighed and slowed down till I was at his side.  
''I'll get you for that little comment!'' I promised him while thinking a plan.  
''You wish foxy'' he grinned, opened the door and walked inside with me right behind him.  
The classroom wasn't full yet. I looked for a free seat near the window. I didn't really care if Kiba was waving his hand or calling me. I found a free seat in the forth row (out of six) and I put my things there. I saw that Kiba was a bit disappointed but who cares, I only need Shadow as my friend and sister. With that in mind I looked out the window and thought about what I could do after school.  
After a minute or so the doors opened again and the scent that followed was familiar, so I looked at the person standing there. My eyes widened. Here in my class was an Uciha, I could never forget that duck-but hair. God really hates me and Shadow will be angry too.  
All the girls in the class squealed in delight. I guess, they really liked his looks. He had pale skin but not sickly pale or ghost pale, he had raven hair,his ears and tail was pure black,his eyes were black and, of course, he was a black wolf. He wore a white t-shirt and a black jacket, greyish pants with a little chain dangling from his left side. *Tch, rich people. They are all alike* I thought bitterly.* I'll just ignore him, like he is a ghost! That's the best idea I've ever got!*

Sasuke's POV

When I got to class every girl squealed seeing me. Just God damn them to hell – every damn girl there is! But not everything was bad, I saw a little cute fox by the window and I know he saw me he just wants to ignore me. *What has that damn wolf (he still remembers Shadow) told him about us* I growl quietly so no one could hear.  
I was looking a place to sit for the rest of the semester and as luck could have the seat next to the fox was free, so I just put my things next to him. I could see that he tensed up when I sat down next to him. And the bell rung as I sat down and in the class came our homeroom teacher. The teacher had brown droopy ears, a scar was across his nose and a long brown tail. *Guess he's a dog*  
''Good morning students!'' he says happily '' my name is Iruka Umino but you can call me Iruka-sensei and I'll be your homeroom teacher from now on''  
*He smiles too much, he will be an easy teacher to fool*  
''I may look happy but I'm a strict teacher and I don't look dumb'' Iruka said smiling. *Does he read minds…Oh, his profession is a teacher, so he knows what we basically think…Sometimes I am an idiot, sigh*  
While the teacher was telling us about our exams, school activities and festivals, I saw that the fox was still tense, so I thought that I need to help him relax a bit.  
''Hey! My name is Sasuke.'' I said with indifference in my voice ''What's yours foxy?'' I asked not really interested but in my mind I was jumping up and down excited to know this cute foxes name. The fox looked at me with cold ocean blue eyes (I wonder what they looked like when he was happy…)and replied:  
''Non of your business duck-but'' he said in a cold voice but what I didn't expect was that he would call me a duck-but! I growled a bit and glared at him but he didn't even flinch, he then turned to the teacher. I too then turned to the teacher, pissed. How could someone call me a duck-but! I'll get my revenge on him. I smirked evilly in my mind, this will be a fun years that's for sure! as, well, at least for now anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: ''Non of your business duck-but'' he said in a cold voice but what I didn't expect was that he would call me a duck-but! I growled a bit and glared at him but he didn't even flinch, he then turned to the teacher. I too then turned to the teacher, pissed. How could someone call me a duck-but! I'll get my revenge on him. I smirked evilly in my mind, this will be a fun years that's for sure! : end recap

Naruto's POV

The nerve of that Sasuke guy! (yeah I remember his name, so what?) I could already see that he was a stuck up bastard. I hope that I won't be talking or working with him.  
I turned to the window and watched as the leafs danced in the wind but I could feel his eyes on me. Don't get me wrong I know he's interested in me (I'm not that dense!) but I don't like him and I will keep my promise to Shadow! Yeah I know that he's pretty good looking but he's still an Uciha. Suddenly the bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts. I got up and saw that the duck-but was gone. I sighed in relief. While walking out the classroom I looked at my schedule, and my next class is…Math. Great, I hate math even when onee-chan taught me.  
Suddenly I bumped into someone, again! I looked up and saw Kiba the mut frowning at me, and I guess why.  
''Why didn't you sit with me when I called you?'' he asked a little bit disappointed  
''Sorry, but I wanted to sit near a window'' I told him even if I didn't need to explain myself to the likes of him.  
''Fine, if you say so but your in a bad spot in homeroom but maybe in all of our classes…''  
''Why?'' I asked a bit nervous, I didn't understand what he meant but I have my suspicion.  
''Well the boy who sat next to you was the famous Sasuke Uciha and I saw how he looked at you.'' He said it all with a strait face on his normally happy face  
''So, I know that already. I know how to get rid of him if he starts to get too annoying.'' I sighed. Yep I was right with my suspicion. And I got worried for nothing!  
''Come on, we will be late for Math.'' I started walking and he walked right next to me  
''Dude, you know that what an Uciha wants an Uciha gets?'' he asked looking at me with the corner of his eye  
''Yeah, I've heard it from my sister''  
We were already at our destination. We walked in and what shocked us was that we were already seated by our teacher – our names were on the tabled. I was lucky that my table was near the window. And my neighbor was a girl, yes! The duck-but isn't going to sit next to me! Kiba was sitting in front of me. I looked behind me and read the name on the table (the person to sit there wasn't come yet) and my eyes widened, the name on the table was 'Sasuke Uciha'! The worst part is that he is going to sit behind me and I don't know his personality yet, who knows what he will do! For me he is still unpredictable. I growled quietly my ears folded back and tail twitching in irritation. Oh well, I'll have to get used to it *sigh*  
Finally the bell rung signaling that the lesson was in session. Soon the doors opened and walked in Sasuke with two females clinging to his arm. One was a pink bunny? The other was a Siamese cat and both of them were annoying. How do I know that? Well it's pretty easy, they're voices were high pitched and you could see sparks between them so that means that they fight a lot.  
''He's mine billboard-brow!'' the Siamese said in annoying voice.  
''He's mine pig!'' ouch, the bunny was more annoying that the cat. I could feel a headache coming. But the face Sasuke was sporting was hilarious, well you couldn't see it ON his face but I could see past his facade. While they were fighting the teacher came from behind them and he didn't look happy seeing them in the doorway even when the bell had rung 3 minutes ago. I guess they'll be in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap : "He's mine billboard-brow!" the Siamese said in annoying voice.

"He's mine pig!" Ouch, the bunny was more annoying that the cat. I could feel a headache coming. But the face Sasuke was sporting was hilarious, well you couldn't see it ON his face but I could see past his facade. While they were fighting the teacher came from behind them and he didn't look happy seeing them in the doorway even when the bell had rung 3 minutes ago. I guess they'll be in trouble. : End recap

Sasuke's POV

Did I mention that I really hate annoying girls? Well then you can write or burn it into your memory that I also hate pink, high pitched voices, and obsessed girls who don't know how to give up or take a no for an answer! While these fucking annoying girls were fighting (and nearly pulling my arms off in the process), I could sense a dark, angry aura. 'I'm guessing that the aura belongs to the teacher, who isn't in class, yet.'

"What are you still doing in front of the class door when the bell rang about 3 minutes ago?" The math teacher, who was a spider monkey, asked. He didn't seem to want to let us answer, as he then told us to go and quickly find our seats.

I saw the fox boy by the window again. I wanted to sit next to him just to annoy him, but to my displeasure, on the table was written someone else's name. I sighed and went to the next table and what do you know, my name was written on the table that was next to the window behind foxy here. 'This is perfect! I can get my revenge on this dobe and I don't need to hurry with my plans!' In my head I smirked and started to formulate a plan but on the outside I was "paying attention" to the teacher, who was explaining geometry.

Then suddenly I saw that the dobe was whispering to his neighbor, who, to my annoyance, was the pink bunny. I saw him smiling at her, but I knew that the smile was fake; I am the master of all 'masks'. I wish this day could end faster, because I want to go home and plan my revenge on the dobe for calling me duck-butt! Thirty-five minutes later I heard the bell. I'm glad that the boring lesson was over; I already know how to solve geometric problems. I quietly looked at my schedule; my next lesson was biology; specifically, anatomy.

….Time skip….

Naruto's POV

I'm glad that school was finally out for the day! It was a bit weird; some girls had asked me out, the chemistry teacher had been eying me, and that teme kept trying to trip me! Oh well. Now I'm waiting at the schools gate for Shadow, we are going shopping and I told her I would help. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw that that was Sasuke's. "What do you want Teme?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"What are you waiting for Dobe?" he asked, ignoring the fact that I called him a teme.

"Stop calling me that! And I'm waiting for my sister, if you really want to know." I sighed. He can really get on your nerves.

Sasuke's POV

"Stop calling me that! And I'm waiting for my sister, if you really want to know'." He sighed.

"Why? Does little fox boy need someone to lead him home?" I teased him and I could see a vein throb in his head.

"No, I don't need a hand to lead me home! And stop calling me 'fox boy'!" He was trying to sound calm, but I could tell he wanted to yell at me

"Well, I can't call you 'it' or 'stranger', so I call you fox boy. If you want me to stop, tell me your name, dobe." Fox boy growled at me, baring his teeth, but then he shut his eyes and calmed down a bit.

"If I tell you my name will you leave me alone?" he asked tiredly

"Yes." I lied.

"My name is Na-"  
'"Kit!" he was cut off by an angry female voice. We both turned around and saw a female wolf with mismatched eyes and she looked tense and angry.

"Hey Shadow." He said nervously. 'That name sounded familiar but where have I heard it?' This "Shadow" person walked over to us, grabbed fox boy and walked away without a word.

Tell me if I need to continue this or not... I`m new to all of this...


	7. Chapter 7

Recap: ''If I tell you my name will you leave me alone?'' he asked tiredly

''Yes'' I lied

''My name is Na-'' ''Kit!'' he was cut off by a female voice. We both turned around and saw a female wolf with mismatched eyes and she looked tense and angry.

''Hey Shadow.'' he said, nervously. *That name sounded familiar but where have I heard it* This Shadow person walked over to us, grabbed fox boy and walked away without a word. : End recap

Shadow's POV

When I went to get Kit from school, what do I see? Him talking to an Uchiha! I was shocked and angry, not at Kit but at the Uchiha. And that Uchiha had the nerve to bribe my sweet innocent Kit into telling him his name! I was there in the nick of time. I took Naruto by the hand and dragged him away from that devil. My tail and ears still twitched in uneasiness.

When we were out of his hearing range I stopped and turned to Naruto. I could see that he was nervous. He thinks that I`m going to yell at him… I sighed. "Kit," I started calmly. "Don't talk to that boy again. If he wants something, tell him to ask others, okay? I don`t want you getting hurt by him.''  
He just looked at me curiously. "How will he hurt me? What are you hiding from me Shadow?" he demanded. He wants me to tell him, but I can`t. He doesn`t need to know yet.

"You`ll know in due time but, please, trust me on this. I just want you to be happy." I gave him a small smile; my ears flat against my head in defeat. He thought a bit, and nodded.

"Fine, and I promise that I won`t interact with an Uchiha!" he smiled and wagged his tail.

"Okay," I started "Let's go, we need to go shopping and after dinner you can have ramen." I smiled as he started jumping up and down, his eyes as big as a plate. And so we went to the shopping center.

…Time skip…

When we arrived home, I started making dinner while Kit was putting our food away. "What`s for dinner?" Kit asked while putting food in the cabinets.

"I was thinking goulash soup. Will that be good for you?"

''Yeah! We haven`t had that for a long time!'' he said, so excited you could see drool coming from his mouth.

''We haven`t had it in about two months. And stop your drooling or you will have to clean the entire kitchen.'' I said, laughing as his eyes widened and he quickly wiped the drool off.

…After diner…..

"That was delicious!" he smiled and patted his full stomach; by full, I mean he ate 5 big bowls of that soup! "You are the best cook onee-chan!"

I blushed a bit and said my thanks. "Do you have homework tonight, or didn't the teachers give you any?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Hmm… No, I'm free for the rest of the evening." He sighed, putting the dishes in the sink and washing them. I went to help him clean up. After we were done, we went to the living room. The kit told me about his first day at school. I already hate one of the teachers – Orochimaru.

We talked for hours until we needed to light the candles. Naruto went up to his room to read a book; I said goodnight because I knew he would fall asleep with the book in his hands. I stayed in the living room. I went to the piano and thought of what to play; my mood wasn`t happy, sad, or angry, so I decided to play a calm melody.

When I was done playing, I took the candle that was sitting on the piano's surface and went upstairs to see what my little kit was doing. I opened the door and saw Naruto sleeping soundly, his book on his stomach. I smiled at how cute he looked; it's no wonder Uchiha is interested in the kit, but I won`t allow them to hurt him like they did me.

I put my candle on the bedside table near his was, took the book and bookmarked where he stopped reading, put a blanket over him, and turned on his alarm clock. I kissed him on his forehead, put out the candle, and went to my room. I will get some sleep, but before that I will read a horror novel by Stephen King! (A/N I love that writer!)


	8. Chapter 8

Recap: I put my candle on the bedside table where his candle was, took the book and bookmarked where he stopped reading, put the blanket over him, and turned on his alarm clock. I kissed him on his forehead, put out the candle and went to my room. I will get some sleep, but before that I will read a horror book by Stephen King! (A/N I love that writer!) : End recap

Next morning

Naruto's POV

With a yawn I greeted this lovely morning. Okay, scratch that, today is going to be a bad day. Why, you ask? Well, while getting out of bed, I tripped and landed on the floor. The day itself was bad – it looked as if it`s going to rain any minute. And I'm in a bad mood from yesterday evening because I didn`t finish reading my favorite book, and it`s Shadow`s fault by playing that melody!

"Damn Shadow, why is she so talented playing the piano…" I muttered under my breath while putting some books in my backpack. I saw that my favorite book was on the bed side table. Should I take it and read it between lessons, or should I leave it home? I decided the first option. Then I got dressed – white T-shirt with a red jacket with a hood and black pants.

I went downstairs to get some breakfast, but Shadow wasn`t there. I put the eggs and bacon on the frying pan and let them slowly cook while I went upstairs to onee-chan`s room. I opened the door and saw that she was still sleeping with a book on her stomach. I smiled softly at her. It was rare to see her like this. I went to her side, took her book, bookmarked it, and put it on her desk. I took a note from the desk and wrote onee-chan a note saying that I went to school and made myself breakfast. I went back to the kitchen, put the note on the kitchen table and finished making breakfast. When I was done eating I quickly washed up, got my school things and went to school but before I went out of the house I listened if Shadow was up. And to my surprise, she wasn`t; with that I went to school.

When I arrived at school the damn Uchiha was at the gate waiting for someone, and I hope it isn`t me who he is waiting for. I walked casually through the school gates and to my horror the duck-butt followed me. I sighed. "What do you want teme?" I asked, not turning to face him.

"Good morning to you too, fox," He said sarcastically "And I don't want anything from you."

"Then why were you waiting at the gate?"

"Hn."  
"That`s not an answer!" I said, my tail twitching in annoyance. Then something clicked in my mind – He called me fox! "STOP CALLING ME FOX YOU DAMN TEME!" This time I yelled.

"Then tell me your name, dobe." He said with annoyance. I stopped. Right, he doesn't know my name and I can`t tell him because I promised onee-chan that I wouldn`t tell him anything.

"Sorry, I can`t tell you my name. My sister isn`t fond of you… and I promised her something, and I don`t go back on my word!" I said with no emotion in my voice as I walked into the school.

Sasuke`s POV

Damn it! I hate his sister even though I don`t know her. Hmm…maybe I have seen her?  
"Hey, dobe," I called after him, "Have I`ve seen your sister?" He sighed but still answered me.

"Yeah, I guess about 2 times…" he said while thinking. I have seen her 2 times? Hmm… the only person I have only seen two times is that damn wolf! Wait! It couldn`t be her now could it?  
"What`s her name?" I asked a bit on edge, but not showing it

"Shadow." he said casually. I felt my blood run cold. Why her? Why couldn`t it be someone else?!

"Your joking right? She`s a wolf and you're a fox. How can she be your sister?" I hope he was joking.

"No I`m not joking. She saved me, fed me, and gave me a home when everyone else just pushed me away! I know that we aren`t related by blood but I see her as a big sister so deal with it!" I could see that he meant every word he said. God must hate me if he gave me this wonderful person in front of me but yet I could not obtain it. Damn it all to hell!  
Oh well. Still, this day should be interesting because I`ll get my revenge (insert evil laugh here)!

Shadow`s POV

When I woke up, I knew that the kit wasn`t home anymore. I went to the kitchen and found a note the kit left saying he made himself breakfast and went to school. Why didn`t he wake me up? Then I saw that his lunch box was sitting next to the sink. He forgot to make lunch for school. Now I have to make it and get to him myself. I sighed. Oh well, the kit has a lot to learn.

After 30 minutes

At last, I was at the school gate. I came before the kit's first lesson ended so I could find his class. I sighed again. Maybe the kit can last a day without lunch… NO! He will eat everything in the house! Oh boy, why does he have a black hole in the place of his stomach?! I went inside the school and looked for his damn class where Visual Art was held.

After a few minutes I found his class. I waited two more minutes, when the school bell rang signaling the class' end. While some students went outside, I walked in. Some of them watched me in interest. It isn't every day that you see a wolf with mismatched eyes.

I looked for blond hair. I found that mop of blond near the window sleeping; he always sat near a window, but I don`t know why. I went to his table and called him.

"Hey, Kit. Wake up." I said calmly. He stirred but didn`t look up. I could sense a pair of eyes on my back. "Kit if you won`t wake up now I won`t buy you ramen for a whole month!" I threatened. And what do you know; he woke up in a millisecond. He looked up and his eyes widened upon seeing me.

"What are you doing here, sis?" he asked in surprise.

"I came all the way here to give you your lunch that you forgot. Again." I said with a bit of annoyance; tail twitching a bit. I could feel some of the guys lusting. Che, they found the wrong wolf to play with.

"Really? You're so nice to me!" he said, with a big goofy grin. I smiled back and gave him his lunch.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Kit. I have night shift today."

"Oh, okay then. See you later.'' he said with a bit of sadness in his voice. I headed toward the exit, but before I went outside of the class I turned to Naruto.

"Kit, please, keep your promise to me, okay?" I asked with my ears folded back. He just nodded and with that I went home.

…Time Skip….

Normal POV

They were in their fifth period out of eight. Naruto and Sasuke were in Math now.  
While Naruto was looking at the board and listening to the math teacher, Asuma-sensei, Sasuke was preparing to begin his revenge against the blond dobe. From his backpack he took out a jar with some bugs in it, provided by Shino, the beetle. Sasuke looked at the oblivious fox and smirked.

While the teacher was writing something on the board, Sasuke took the chance and put some bugs in the fox's shirt. Then after a moment or so Naruto yelped and jumped out of his seat. The whole class, including the teacher, turned to see what the hell is wrong with that fox.

Naruto`s POV

One second I was listening to Asuma-sensei, then the next thing I know something is crawling on my back and into my pants. I yelped and jumped up trying to get those damn bugs out of my clothes. I took off my shirt and saw that there were five bugs in total; at least they didn`t get into my pants. I sighed in relief.

"Mister Uzumaki, what are you doing?" I looked up and saw that Asuma-sensei was looking at me with anger in his eyes and his monkey tail swishing back and forth. Then I looked at the rest of the class. They were all looking at me. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"There were bugs in my shirt and I don`t know where they came from…" I tried to explain. The class started to laugh and the teacher just looked at me.

"I won't give you detention on the second day of school, but please, don`t interrupt my lessons again." the teacher said with a sigh. I just nodded, put my shirt back on after taking out the damn bugs, and sat down. I heard a snicker from behind me and then it clicked. It was that damn Uchiha's fault! Oh, how I hate him! I will get my revenge on him! Just you wait Uchiha, you won`t know what hit you. I smirked evilly in my head. This is war!


	9. Chapter 9

Recap: "I won`t give you detention on the second day of school but, please, don`t interrupt my lessons again." The teacher said with a sigh. I just nodded, put my shirt back on after taking out the damn bugs, and sat down. I heard a snicker behind me and then it clicked. It was that damn Uchiha's fault! Oh, how I hate him! I will get my revenge on him! Just you wait Uchiha, you won`t know what hit you. I smirked evilly in my head. This is war! : End recap

Sasuke`s POV

I almost laughed in Math at the fox's expression, it was hilarious! I wish that I had packed more stuff to prank him for all the times he called me 'duck-butt,' and tomorrow is a Saturday. The bell rang, signaling the start of our last class – Music. Our teacher was a young man, about 21 years old, by the name of Allen (from D-Grey Man). He was a white cat with a silver tail, fluffy white ears and a red scar over his left eye.

"Good afternoon everyone!" he said with a smile on his face "I'll be your music teacher. Is this your last lesson for today?" he asked, eyeing us. We all nod.

"Okay, then I'll just tell you all what you need in my lessons and what I expect in return, then you all can go home early." Everyone whooped or yelled that he was the best teacher in this school. Tch, morons. While Allen-sensei was telling us what we need, I was thinking on how to prank Foxy again. When I looked for the fox, I saw him in the front row near the piano, not near the window like he sits in other classes.

"…and if someone wants to learn how to play the piano, you can ask me. I'll be in school 'til four p.m." When the teacher told us that, I saw from the corner of my eye that the fox's eyes light up from that statement.

"That`s all I wanted to tell you, so have a good weekend!" he said with a small smile. When I got out of the classroom, I waited for the fox to annoy him some more. The last kids walked out but still no fox boy, so I peeked inside and saw him talking to Allen-sensei.

"Um, Allen-sensei, I would like to play the piano after lessons." he said a bit shyly

''Oh, call me Allen. Okay, but how much do you know about playing the piano?'' Allen asked the fox tilting his head to the side a bit.

Naruto`s POV

"I'm not a newbie but I'm not really sure how much I know…my sister taught me how to play." I was a bit nervous, but I don't know why. Allen tilted his head, eyes closed in thought.

"Hmm… Could you play for me? Maybe then I could understand how much you know and what we need to work on." he said with a gentle smile. I know that I already like this teacher the best; I like Iruka-sensei too but Allen is different, I don't know why. I just nodded with a small smile and went over the piano. I already know what kind of melody I'd play so it wasn`t hard for me to start.

After I was done playing the melody, Allen's mouth was a bit agape; he didn`t blink for a whole minute before he shook his head and started talking. "Wow! You are talented! I didn't see or hear any problems with your playing. I think you should go to the talent contest in 3 months, but who am I to tell you what to do." he smiled at me "If you still want to play the piano after school you are very welcome." Now he was grinning, showing his small, sharp fangs. My tail began to wag in excitement and happiness.

"Okay! You will see me every day after school!" I grinned my foxy grin. "See you on Monday Allen-sensei!" I said while walking to the door. I was stopped by Allen`s voice.

"Hey, wait! What's your name? I don't know any of your names yet so…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his head. I smiled a bit.

"My name is Naruto." I said, and with that I was out of class.

Sasuke's POV

"Hmm… Could you play the piano for me? Maybe then I could understand how much you know and what we need to work on." the teacher said with a smile. The fox nodded and went to the piano.  
When he started playing, I was shocked and surprised. Who knew that the adorable fox could play an instrument? Wait! Did I just call him adorable?! Maybe not, my mind must be playing tricks on me… Then I felt myself smile. Me, smile? Uchihas do not smile! I growled lowly in the back of my neck. What`s happening to me? Suddenly the music stopped and I saw that the fox was standing next to Allen-san.

"Wow! You are talented! I didn`t see or hear any problems with your playing. I think you should go to the talent contest in 3 months, but who am I to tell you what to do." Allen-san smiled at my fox. Wait! Now he's mine? I don't even know his damn name! "If you still want to play the piano after school you are very welcome." I saw the fox wagging his tail in happiness and excitement.

"Okay! You will see me every day after school!" He grinned what looked like a foxy grin. "See you on Monday Allen-sensei!" he said while walking to the door. I wanted to bolt to the nearest hallway and hide in the shadows, but I heard Allen-san talking and stopped in my tracks.

"Hey, wait! What's your name? I don't know any of your names yet so…" he trailed off.

"My name is Naruto" When I heard him talking I started to run and barely made it. He would have seen me if I was a second too late jumping in the darkest hallway. But the good thing about all of this is that I now know his name.

"Na-ru-to" I tested it on my tongue. I smirked. He will be pissed and surprised that I know his name (insert evil laugh).

Allen's POV

While the kit was playing the piano, I saw the Uchiha by the doorway; almost everyone knows an Uchiha when they see one. I guess he was interested or hypnotized by the boy's music. I looked back at the fox and saw him playing with his eyes closed. Yep, just as I thought, he has a talent at playing piano. Then somehow I turned a bit to see the black wolf and my eyes almost bulged out. Why? The Uchiha was smiling! No Uchiha has ever smiled! That's it the world is coming to an end, maybe Hell froze over! Oh, wait. I have a boyfriend that's almost exactly as an Uchiha and he too did some unpredictable things, but it wasn`t the end of the world. Hmm… Maybe the Uchiha has feelings for the fox, if so, then this year will be fun!

Naruto`s POV

This Friday was interesting. Sasuke declared war by pranking me, and he will pay for that (insert evil smile). He even tried to trip me a few times! What an asshole! But one good thing came out of my suffering; I can play the piano after school with Allen! Woohoo!

When I got home, I threw my bag on the couch and went to the kitchen to make lunch. Then I saw a note on the table. I read the note and sighed. Shadow wrote that she would be home at Sunday. Oh well, I'll clean around the house to get some depressing thoughts off my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Recap: When I got home, I threw my bag on the couch and went to the kitchen to make some lunch. Then I saw a note on the table. I read it and sighed. Shadow wrote that she would be home on Sunday. Oh well, I'll clean around the house to get some depressing thoughts out of my mind. :Recap end

Naruto`s POV

Saturday morning

I woke up to the sun shining down on my face. I yawned, got out of bed, and stretched my muscles. Then I opened the balcony door and went outside. It was warm, the wind wasn't strong, and the sky was a beautiful blue. I smiled. I always liked these kind of mornings, but it`s a shame I can`t share it with someone. I frowned and sighed as I walked back inside the house. I should take a bath… I`ll do it after I do all my housework while onee-chan is gone! And with that I put on my worn out t-shirt, grey sweatpants and some old sneakers. I went to the kitchen and made breakfast. When I was done I washed up; I took a broom and started to clean. I didn't touch onee-chans room because I don`t want to mess up her stuff, and I don`t like an angry Shadow.

One hour later

When I was done, my forehead was coated in sweat. The house was really big and hard to clean; well, at least I`m done now. Now I need to see what condition the garden is in and after that I can go take a bath.

While I was in the garden, I saw that all the morning flowers were awake, soaking up the sunlight. There were some dead leaves from the trees, but winter is coming after all. I took a rake and started to gather the dead leaves in one place.

When that was done, I smiled at my work, put the rake back where I took it from, and went inside to grab a towel or two. We have a bathroom but in autumn, spring, and summer I like to go to the hot-springs or the lake that is a five minute walk away from our house. I decided to go to the hot-spring.  
At the hot-spring I undressed and put my clothes on the ground with the towels I brought. When I slipped into the water, I sighed happily, my sore muscles relaxing. I leaned against a big rock and sat there for a while my mind was somewhere else. It`s a shame that onee-chan has to work so much but she`s hyper as ever. I smiled at that thought. Everything was quiet until I heard a voice I didn't want to hear.

"Dobe? What are you doing here?"

I snapped my eyes open. What was he doing here?! "If you can`t tell, I`m relaxing. Maybe you should get a pair of glasses." I said calmly, not looking at him but in truth I was panicking. My ears twitched when he growled, then I could hear rustling of clothes. I ignored it and closed my eyes. But when I heard splashing I opened my right eye and saw that Sasuke was swimming to the other side of the spring. Then I got curious about how he found the hot-spring.

"Hey teme, how did you find this spring?" I asked with my eyes closed. I knew that he was looking at me.

"I found it while I was taking a walk in the forest." So that`s how he found it, guess I`ll have to tell onee-chan about this. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the teme started to talk again. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curious that`s all." I tried to answer as calmly as I could even though I was starting to panic a bit.

"Okay, then how did you find this hot-spring?" the teme asked.

"Shadow showed me." I replied calmly, not even looking at him

"And how does she know?" I could hear and feel his hatred towards her, but I don't know why…

"That`s none of your business, teme." I heard him growl, and then everything was silent. After 5 minutes, I got out and put my clean clothes on without saying a single word to Sasuke. I could feel his eyes on my back. What was his deal anyway? What did I do to make him annoy the crap out of me?!

…..Time skip…..

Next morning

I woke up to a beautiful melody on the piano. I know who can play like that! I got up, got dressed quickly, and ran down stairs. The melody stopped when I loudly shut my bedrooms door. When I was down, I jumped on the unsuspecting figure that was standing in front of the stairs. "Onee-chan, you're back!" I yelled, excited, and she just laughed.

"Yes, my little kit, I`m home." I could hear laughter and care in her voice. We laughed and onee-chan told me how work went and in return I told her how my days went by.

"Oh, onee-chan! That Sasuke-teme knows about the hot-spring too…" I told her. When I couldn't read her emotions, I stopped there. We stayed quiet for two minutes or so, then Shadow smiled, but it was fake.

"He can use it, but be sure that he doesn't find this house, okay kit?" she asked with that fake smile. All I could do was nod. I can`t dwell on what`s going through her head, tomorrow's school and I want to spend the day with her!


	11. Chapter 11

Recap: ''He can use it but be sure that he doesn`t find this house, okay kit?'' she asked with that fake smile. All I could do was nod. I can`t dwell on what`s going through her head, tomorrows school and I want to spend this day with her! : recap end!

The next morning I woke up to the damn alarm clock going off. I sighed and turned it off.  
I don`t want to go to school, I feel that this day isn`t going to be good. I did my morning rituals, said good morning to onee-chan, ate breakfast and then I went to school.  
When I was walking to the schools gate I saw Kiba waving his hand at me, sigh. I don`t want to deal with him right now.  
''Hey man! What`s up?'' and as always Kiba has to make a conversation at the wrong moment. My tail flicked a bit in annoyance  
''Hey mutt. Nothing, you?'' I asked him back just to be polite but even I could hear coldness in my voice when speaking. Guess that this will be the worst day, sigh. Just great. Hm, Kiba turned quiet, I wonder why? I looked at him and he was looking straight ahead and I looked where he, supposedly, was looking. My eyes widened a bit. Sasuke-teme was talking to Allen-sensei! I really hope that he isn`t talking about learning to play the great and majestic piano but if so then I`ll have to steel myself for the annoyance.  
Yes! My last class for today and then I`m going to Allen-senseis class to practice! But the interesting part is that the duck-butt hasn`t annoyed me today or even talked to me. He has something up his sleeve, I just know it! And I don`t like it one bit.  
I just remembered! My last class is chemistry, which means that my teacher is Orochimaru! No! I don`t want to go to chemistry, he freaks me out! The bell ring. Oh how I loath this lesson, sigh. Better get it over with.  
I sat down at my usual seat in the middle, near the window.  
''Good morning class! Take out your notes and start writing.'' Orochimaru comes in with that creepy smile with his assistant, Kabuto – some kind of a bug.  
''Oh and Naruto-kun, stay after class. I need to talk to you.'' I shuddered but I nodded and the lesson went on normally, well as normal as it can be with those creeps.  
The bell rings signaling that the class is over so I slowly pack my things in my backpack and wait till almost everyone is gone, take my stuff and I walk to Oro-creep and his lap dog.  
''Kabuto, take these documents to the teachers lounge. I will look through them there.''  
''Okay, sensei!'' Kabuto replied with so much enthusiasm that it made me sick. When he was out of the class the creep turned to me with a unfimilliar glint in his snake golden eyes.  
''Listen, Naruto-kun, I know that it has been only a few days but I can see that your struggling in my class,'' he paused just to let me get all of that information ''so I offer you my help, but only for a small price.'' I gulped but asked non the less  
''What kind of price are you talking about sensei?'' He just licked his lips, his eyes never leaving mine. Then it clicked.  
''O-oh no thank you!'' I tried to sound as polite as I can. ''I`ll find myself a tutor but thanks for the offer'' I forced out a smile and started to walk away to Allen`s classroom.  
''Remember this,'' the snake man started '' no one will love a demon fox in their lives. I gave you a chance, I would have been gentle and sweet with you but I won`t give those offer again!'' I looked over my shoulder to see him glaring at me ''You can already go die and leave other students alone, you demon!''  
I just stared at him for a moment and then walked away shutting the door on my way out.  
As I walked to the music room I could feel something wet on my cheeks. I`m crying. His words didn`t hurt but I already knew the truth so why did he have to rub it in. Sigh. Wiping the tears away I went inside the music room to find Sasuke sitting at one of the desks with a guitar in hand. I was shocked to see him here! Sasuke looked at me and then smirked  
''Hey,dobe. Your late.''


	12. Chapter 12

Recap: As I walked to the music room I could feel something wet on my cheeks. I`m crying. His words didn`t hurt but I already knew the truth so why did he have to rub it in. Sigh. Wiping the tears away I went inside the music room to find Sasuke sitting at one of the desks with a guitar in hand. I was shocked to see him here! Sasuke looked at me and then smirked  
''Hey,dobe. Your late.'' :Recap end

''W-what are you doing here?!'' I asked shocked  
''I`m here to practice my guitar playing and maybe I`ll learn how to play the piano.'' He said that all with his god damn smirk! Oh how I want to just rip that smirk off of his face! My ears and tail was twitching in annoyance and anger by now. I growled lowly but before I could say anything else Allen-sensei ran into the room panting.  
''I-I`m sorry that I`m late b-but you will h-have to practice o-on your won,'' he took a deep breath and continued, ''because I have to…take care of something. Is that alright with you two?'' (A/N : The something is called Kanda *smirk*)  
I would have liked to say no but being a nice guy I nodded, the only sound that came from Sasukes mouth was a grunt. Allen just smiled, bowed and ran away. And now I`m stuck with duck-butt over there. Sigh, just great…  
I put my bag next to the piano and I sat down and tried to think of a melody to start playing.  
''What are you doing, dobe?'' Damn that teme! And I just had a great idea too.  
''Thinking,'' I deadpanned  
''Don`t think too much, the gears in your head are rusty,'' I sensed the smirk on his face but I ignored him. No use in thinking of a new melody right now, so I started to play a sad melody instead. I could feel Sasukes eyes on me but maybe it`s only my imagination, why would he watch some demon brat playing the piano? No, don`t think that way Naruto! I will not cry in front of him!  
After a while I stopped playing and sighed. I really need to learn how to control my emotions just like Shadow. There was silence after my playing. I didn`t dare to look at Sasuke, I know that I would regret it later.  
''Your playing stinks,'' I snapped my head at Sasukes direction, ''your playing stinks. I don`t know what Allen-sensei was thinking letting you use his piano'' Well that hurt. A lot.  
I could feel tears forming at the corner of my eyes.  
''If you hate it that much then don`t listen to it!'' I snapped back  
''Well I would but I could hear it down the hallway'' he said casually.  
''Fine then,'' I said getting up, I took my bag and walked out of the room. My vision was blurry because of the damn tears.  
''Hey, Naruto!'' I heard Sasuke call me. I started to run. I didn`t want to hear his voice or see him again!

Sasuke`s POV

I regretted the words that came from my foul mouth. I wanted to tell him, that his playing was amazing and beautiful; I could feel his emotions in his play. But I told him the exact opposite of that. I could see his beautiful blue eyes getting misty with unshed tears. It tore at my heart. I admit, I like the boy, but that doesn`t mean that I`m gay .  
''Fine then,'' he said getting up, he took his bag and walked out of the room. I sat at my usual seat for a few seconds and then I ran to the door and shouted  
''Hey,Naruto!'' I know he heard it because he started to run. Damn it!  
I went back into the music class, took my guitar and went home. Tomorrow I`ll try to talk to him. I hope he will listen to me, sigh.

Naruto`s POV

I ran. I ran as fast as I can, everything was a blur to me. Maybe it was the tears that were streaming down my cheeks or I`m running really fast. I ran into the forest but I didn`t run home I ran to the waterfall, it usually calmed me down and it`s my favorite thinking spot.  
I sat down on a big rock near the river. It was so peaceful but my mind was a mess. Why? Because I don`t know why the temes words hut so much, even the creeps words didn`t hurt that much! And what did I do to him that he needs to be so hars? I don`t get him at all… Maybe it has something to do with onee-chan? She is quite familiar with the Uciha family. That`s settled then, I`m going to ask her why she knows so much about the Uciha family, after I cool my head and steel myself for her explanation.


	13. Chapter 13

Recap: Maybe it has something to do with onee-chan? She is quite familiar with the Uciha family. That`s settled then, I`m going to ask her why she knows so much about the Uciha family, after I cool my head and steel myself for her explanation. : Recap end

When I got home it was dinner time. I bet onee-chan is really worried. I opened the door and quietly put my backpack on the ground. I went to the kitchen; the dinner was warm, you could still see the steam. Then I want to the living room and what did I find? One big and cute wolf sleeping on the couch, with a worried expression. I went to the couch and kneeled in front of onee-chan.  
''Onee-chan, I`m home,'' I said as softly as I could, She stirred and slowly opened her mismatched eyes.  
''N-Naruto?'' she asked still half asleep.  
''Yeah, it`s me onee-chan,'' I smiled sweetly at her. Suddenly her eyes widened and she shot up on the couch.  
''Kit! Where were you?'' she almost yelled at me. I don`t blame her, I always tell her where I go and at what time I`ll be back.  
''I was at the waterfall thinking…''  
''This long? What were yo thinking about?''  
''If I want to participate in the talent contest and what to do about math, I just don`t get it at all…'' Onee-chan looked guilty at the math problem I have. She isn`t good at math so she only thought me what she knew.  
'' I`m sorry that I can`t help you with math…'' she said while her eyes were downcast ''but why would you think twice to enter the talent contest? You know you are a good pianist!'' I could see that she was confused.  
''Well… I don`t think that I`m that good… There are more talented pianists out there so why should I even bother to show my skill?'' I smiled sadly  
''Don`t talk like that! I know that you are better than anyone else because when you play you play with all of your heart! You love playing the piano; you express yourself by playing it! Why would you think that you aren`t good enough to show off your amazing piano skills?'' I just stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. I didn`t know that she thought so highly of me… Maybe I should tell her what happened but I`ll need to think before I talk.  
''Well…someone heard me playing the piano and they said…some mean things….'' Shadow`s eyes were darker now, that means she is on the verge of anger.  
'' What did that someone say to you?'' You could basically hear her teeth grind with each other. I`m scared FOR Sasuke-teme, poor guy! If she finds out that he was the one who put me down, he`s good as dead!  
''Don`t worry onee-chan,'' I hope this will get her mind off of him, '' I have a plan to get back at him'' I grinned mischievously  
''And what would that be?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
''I`ll tell that person sorry for my 'bad' playing and give him some caramel apple'' I wonder if she will get the idea  
''What`s the catch?'' I knew she would see it may way!  
''instead of an apple I`ll put an onion and caramelize it!'' I grinned evilly. Onee-chan looked at me for a while and then started to laugh. She has a great imagination!

Shadow`s POV

I started to laugh. It would be very funny to see that someone bite into an onion.  
''Oh and onee-chan?'' I stopped laughing just giggling a bit. ''Hm?''  
''You will tell me your history with the Uchihas, no buts, ifs, later or when I`m older. Got it?'' He smiled sweetly but I knew to well that it wasn`t a sweet smile, I shuddered. I sighed and nodded.  
''After dinner I`ll tell you everything, but don`t you dare blame me when you get nightmares'' I smirked when he gulped. He didn`t really like nightmares.

After dinner we moved back to the living room. I told the kit to make himself comfortable while I went to the books-shelf to get a photo album. I sat across him and sighed.  
''It started about 13 years ago'' I started, ''I was a part of the Uchiha family but my family was different that the rest of the Uchihas…''  
''The Uchihas didn`t like my family because we were…different. We didn`t have the Uchiha pride or death glare, or the smarts. We were normal people/animals. We don`t have the Uchiha black eyes or black hair, we were born with different fur colors.'' I stopped for a bit to get my emotions in check and I gave him the photo album. I don`t want to start crying in front of the kit. But the most surprising thing is that he didn`t say anything while I was talking.  
''When I was walking through the town every Uchiha glared at me. I didn`t know why then, but after a few years I understood everything. I loathed the Uchihas but soon I learned to hate them because they killed my family while I was in the forest looking for some flowers for my mom`s birthday.'' Again I stopped. I didn`t want to remember but I need to tel the kit everything!  
'' When I got back to the house all I saw was blood. The bodies, that layed there, were mutilated. I will never forget that scene; it will always haunt me for the rest of my life! The smell was horrible; I almost puked up my breakfast.'' I laughed a bit at the end. We need some humor in my sad life story.  
''A week after the incident Itachi, Sasukes older brother, came to me and tried to cheer me up. He almost succeeded but there was a scent on him that was very familiar. When I grasped the scent I was beyond mad and scared. He was the one who killed my family! Driven my anger I injured him badly, but not enough to kill him, and ran away to this home. And ever since I have lived here alone, until I met you. You made my life better than it was before.''I smiled at him. His eyes were wide in shock and his mouth was a little bit open.  
''And that`s what happened… that`s why I`m saying you need to stay away from them. When you turn your back to them, they will stab you.'' I could feel something wet trailing down my cheeks. I knew I was crying now.  
''Sorry, I don`t know why I`m crying. This is stup-'' I didn`t finish my sentence when Naruto hugged me. I felt something wet on my stomach. Is…Is he crying?  
''Don`t say that one-chan! It`s perfectly normal to cry about your past. I know how it feels because I went through it and you know what a wreck I was back then!''  
I just sat on the chair. I smiled and hugged him back.  
''Thank you for being there for me. You are the best little brother ever!'' And we stayed like that for a long time.  
''You should go to sleep, it`s getting late and tomorrows school'' Naruto just nodded and quietly went upstairs. I hope I won`t have to tell him anything like that anymore…

The next morning when I woke up I went straight to the kitchen to make some caramel apple or in this case caramel onion. When that was done I went on to make make breakfast.  
Naruto came about half an hour later. He was already dressed in his school clothes. We said our good mornings and ate silently. When we were done I took both of our plates and washed them while the kit went back upstairs.  
When he came back down he already had his backpack on his shoulder and went to the door. I swear he is so forgetful.  
''Hey, kit! Didn`t you forget something?'' He stopped and the door and looked at me questioningly. I sighed. I took the bag that contained the caramel onion and hold it out for Naruto to see. He looked at it and you could literary see a light-bulb light over his head. He ran to me and took the bag out of my hand.  
''Hehe, thanks for reminding me about the prank!'' he scratched his head nervously. I smiled and patted his head.  
''No problem, kit. Now go before your late'' I shoed him away, he laughed, said goodbye and he was out the door.

* * *

_**The next chapter will be up at the end of June, then I`ll be done with my exams! I hope you like this story if not then that`s alright...*smiles kindly* I`m still new to this...**_

_**Then till next time! *waves***_


	14. Autors Note

Hey everyone!

I`m glad that some of you like this story (in my opinion it`s shit) but I`m wondering if I should continue or not...

For the next 4 weeks I`ll be busy - exams and stuff – so I won`t be able to write or upload anything.

I`ll be waiting for your replies.

See ya in a month or so! Bye bye *waves*


	15. Chapter 14 part 1

Recap: ''Hehe, thanks for reminding me about the prank!'' he scratched his head nervously. I smiled and patted his head.

''No problem, kit. Now go before your late'' I shod him away, he laughed, said goodbye and he was out the door. : Recap end

**Naruto`s POV**

I have a bit of a problem…. How will I give that caramel apple to the damn teme? Guess I didn`t think this prank through, sigh. I have a free period now so I`m wandering around the school with nothing to do. I turned a corner in a hallway and I saw Sasuke sitting on the steps farther away. This could be my chance to give the item to him but how?!

I didn`t realize that I was already walking to him only when I was about 10m away from him. Sasuke sensed me and looked my way.

''What do you want, dobe?''

**Sasuke`s POV**

I`m so bored. Why did our history teacher needed to be absent? All I could do now was sit on the steps that were close to our next class. I was sitting here quite a while reading a book. Suddenly I sensed a presence nearby. My ear flickered a bit and I turned to see who was there. And I was surprised to see Naruto standing there.

''What do you want, dobe?'' Bad mouth, bad! I wanted to say good things not that!

''Good to see you too teme,'' Well I`m glad that he`s still talking to me. I wanted to say something in return but he beat me to it.

''Look, Sasuke… I`m sorry that I played badly for your ears, so I made caramel apple as a apology gift,'' He showed me a bag and from it took out an apple which is covered in caramel and on a stick.

''I don`t eat sweet stuff'' I deadpanned. I didn`t want to sound that way but I`m an Uchiha and sadly we all act that way.

''I thought you would hate sweet things so I got a sour apple – sour and sweet mixes together!'' he said that with a shy tone to it. He figured out that part of me really fast. I took the caramel apple hesitantly.

''Thanks…I guess'' The dobe just smiled. Maybe this is the time to tell him the truth?

'' Um, Naruto? I wanted to tell you that I`m sorry too because I didn`t mean to tell those hurtful words. It`s just the Uchiha pried that`s saying those mean things,'' I said smiling a bit.

I took a big bite out of the apple and started to chew. My eyes widened and I spat out the apple. It tasted like shit! I looked at the apple and where the apple was was an onion! Damn that dobe! He gave me a caramelized onion!

**Naruto`s POV**

I saw him take a big bite of the onion and I gulped. He said sorry and I do this to him. What a nice guy I am. When he started to spit out the onion I started to run. I`m no idiot, I don`t want to die so I`m trying to save myself from the devil.

''NA-RU-TO!'' I heard Sasuke yell and I started to run faster. I could feel his heated gaze on me. Wait…that means he`s on my trail! I looked back to see if I was wrong but I was right, he was on my tail and damn he is fast.

''Come back you damn usuratonkchi(?)!'' I could feel the black, evil aura around the teme. How will I get out of this mess!?

We were running for 10 minutes now and we both were panting but I can`t stop now. If I stop I`ll be killed! I saw the doors leading to the back of the school and I ran for them with the devil on my trail. Outside of the school I quickly found a big tree. I ran to it and started to climb as fast as I can. When I got to the first branch that could hold my weight I looked behind me and to my surprise no one was there.

''Where did the teme go? He was behind me just a second ago…'' I thought out loud.

I turned to climb a little higher when suddenly something crashed into me and we both went flying down.

_**Okay here is chapter 14!**_

_**This will be last chapter for a while so be patient, please?**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this *smiles***_

_**(This is my first fan fiction…so I don`t really know how I`m doing….)**_


	16. Chapter14 part 2

When Naruto turned to climb a little higher he was suddenly thrown down the tree. It was Sasuke who did it but Naruto didn`t know because on the impact he closed his eyes.

Sasuke saw that the dobe will take the brute of the fall so in midair he turned them around so he would take the fall. Luckily for both of them there was a pile of leafs that softened the fall. They both landed with a grunt.

`That wasn`t as painful as I thought, but my back will be sore for a while` thought Sasuke as he grunted in discomfort. He opened his eyes only to stare at ocean blue ones. Sasuke was enchanted by the beauty of the eyes that he didn't notice that he was staring intensely at Naruto who was starting to blush under those piercing black eyes.

While they were looking intensely at each other they didn`t notice that they were slowly leaning forward to each other lips, eyes glazed over. When their lips were only inches apart and annoying voice called them back to reality and Naruto jumped off of Sasuke and fell down on his butt, blushing madly.

''Oh Sasuke-kun'' a high pitched call came from the schools entrance. Sasuke sighed and willed the small blush that appeared on his cheeks away, and looked at the annoying voices owner. When he saw who it is he mentally growled in anger, his tail wagged in annoyance and ears flickered. It was the damn pink bunny – Sakura.

When he turned to ask the dobe for a bit of help to get rid of her he was gone. He perked his ears and looked around but the dobe was nowhere in sight. `I`ll get him back double now` he smirked at his own thought.

''Hi Sasuke-kun! What are you doing sitting on the dirty ground'' Sakuras annoying sweet voice asked.

''None of your business'' Sasuke replied while standing up. He turned around and walked by the school to get to park where he could think.

When Sasuke turned to look for that high pitched voices owner Naruto got quietly up and ran. `I almost kissed Sasuke! ` Naruto thought horrified. ` We almost kissed…No, this can`t be happening! Sasuke-teme doesn`t like me that way and I don`t like him, or do I? No I don`t! I promised onee-chan that I would stay away from him… But why am I disappointed that we were interrupted? This all is so confusing! ` Naruto put his head in his hands and sat on a big trees root in the forest. Naruto looked at the sky, his ears laid back and tail wrapped around his stomach `What am I going to do now…`


	17. Chapter 15

While walking to the park Sasuke was thinking about what happened at the back of school before the annoying girl came and disturbed them. `I almost kissed the dobe…I admit I have a bit of a crush on him but still!` An image of a blushing fox came to his mind ` Great now I can`t get him out of my mind but he looks cute when blushing`

Sasuke stopped when he was in the middle of the park. He looked up at the sky and sighed. `What should I do? Do I ignore what happened or talk about it with the dobe…Or maybe, maybe tell him how I feel? No, he won`t feel the same way as me, he hates my guts.` Sasuke again sighed and headed to the pond.

At the pond he laid down, closed his eyes and relaxed. Everyone who passed by the pond and saw him thought that he was taking a nap.

After his sulking, Naruto went home to put his back-pack in his room. When he arrived home, Shadow wasn`t there. He was lucky because he didn`t want to explain to her why he was in such a state. He quickly put his back-pack in his room, wrote a not to Shadow of why he wasn`t home yet and wen`t out.

Naruto was walking aimlessly around the town. He was so deep in thought that he didn`t notice that he walked in the park. He walked around the park for a bit until he came across the pond. Naruto wanted to go there and sit on the grass but he saw that someone was already there. `Damn it! I wanted to be alone for a bit.` he growled quietly to self, his tail twitching in annoyance. ` But that person looks familiar…is that…is that Sasuke-teme!? Oh for Gods sake! Why me?` Naruto whined inside his head. `After that incident I can get him out of my head and now he is everywhere I go. Someone shoot me now!`

Naruto was about to head back home when he saw Ino and Sakura walking this way. He looked back at Sasuke and back at the two girls. `I bet that those two are looking for him, but does he deserve this punishment?`

(Devil Naruto: Of course he deserves this! Don`t you remember what his family did to Shadow?)

`His family did this not him and that was years ago… `

(Angel Naruto: That`s the Naruto I know! Now go and help him!)

`I guess, but-` Naruto didn`t even finish his sentence when Devil Naruto interrupted him.

(Devil Naruto: Oh com on! You will listen to this idiot over here? Listen to me,I`d never lie to you.)

(Angel Naruto: Excuse me? I`m the idiot? I guess you haven`t looked in the mirror today.

While Angel and Devil Naruto were arguing the real Naruto groaned and went to Sasuke. ` I`ll regret this somehow `

Ino and Sakura would reach them in mere minutes so he quickly and quietly went to Sasukes side. He looked at Sasukes sleeping form and sighed.

''Teme, wake up.'' He said while poking Sasukes side with his foot. He got no reaction.

Naruto crouched down with his ears laid back and poked his cheek ''Hey! Sasuke wake up!'' This time Sasuke groaned but still he wouldn`t wake up. He sighed again.

''Teme, if you don`t wake up now you will be surrounded by two annoying girls in school.'' When Naruto finished, he saw that Sasukes eyes bolted open and they frantically looked around.

''I see that you are finally awake.'' Naruto said with a small smirk.

''Where are they?'' Sasuke asked ignoring Naruto completely.

Naruto sighed and turned his back to Sasuke, his tail wrapped around his leg unconsciously

''They will be here soon. You better start running, I`ll try to stall them for as long as I can but you will owe me big time, got it?'' Sasuke looked at Narutos turned back with shock ''Okay and thanks'' He replied with a small smile that Naruto didn`t see.

Naruto heard shuffling and then something running behind him. He knew Sasuke was bolting away from here because of two obsessed girls. `The all mighty Sasuke is afraid of two little girls, that`s a laugh. Hm… Maybe I can use this as blackmail later on…` Before he could think of something else he saw Ino and Sakura come to the pond.

The girls didn`t notice him at once because they were looking for something else. When they saw Naruto they went over to him and asked questions.

''Where is Sasuke-kun?'' Sakura asked without even greeting him.

'Sakura, Ino hi! How are you both doing?'' Naruto asked with a fake smile.

''We aren`t here to chit chat with you, idiot! We asked you a damn question! Where is Sasuke-kun?'' Ino asked, her tail twitching dangerously.

''Why do you even want to know where that teme is?'' Suddenly he was facing the opposite side and he could feel a burning sensation on his right cheek. Sakura had slapped him.

''You will not speak that way to our beautiful Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura said while glaring at Naruto, Ino hissed behind Sakura in agreement.

''Do you know where our beloved Sasuke-kun is or not?'' Ino asked, her ears laid back in anger.

''No, I don`t know where your beloved Sasuke-kun is! Happy now? '' Naruto said with sarcasm dripping in every word. Suddenly Naruto bent over because Sakura had hit him hard in the stomach. Naruto fell to his knees, his hands around hi stomach, ears laid back in pain.

''Yes, we are happy, happy that we can show you your place!'' Sakura said with a smirk. Then both of the girls went the way they came leaving Naruto at the pond.

` That teme owes me big time, that`s for sure! ` Naruto thought. With a groan he stood up and slowly started to walk home. But Naruto didn`t know that he was being watched by a pair of guilty eyes.


	18. Chapter 16

`Damn that pink bunny bitch and her lackey! I just want to rip their throats out for hurting my kitsune! Hold on…did I say MY kitsune? When did the dobe become mine? Gah! I`m falling for him, hard!? ` Sasuke though all of this while sitting in a tree, where he saw what Sakura did to Naruto, with his head in his hands. He was sitting there for 2 hours after Naruto left. His mind replaying what had happened at the pond.

''How can he have such an influence on me?'' he asked no one in particular.

Suddenly a warm breeze blew by making Saukes bangs fall in his eyes. With an annoyed grunt he put them back into their place. While doing that he saw that the sun was setting. `Was I here that long? ` With a sigh he jumped down the tree and started to walk home, the incident still fresh in his mind.

When he got home the sun was already half set. He opened the door to his house but he barely got five steps into the house when he was hugged to death by a blond cat.

''Oh Sasuke-kun! I`m glad that your home save and in one peace! '' The blond cat hugged him even tighter.

''Deidera! Let…me…go…I can`t…breath!'' Sasuke tried to speak but his lungs where squashed by the blond cat named Deidera.

'' Oh sorry. '' Deidera said while scratching his head in apology. Sasuke, who could breathe now, just waved him off and headed straight for the kitchen where he went to the refrigerator and looked for something to eat. He took a big, read tomato and started to head to his room but soon found that he wasn`t able to because someone was standing in the kitchens doorway. He looked like Sasuke but he was taller and had more outstanding features.

''Sasuke'' Greeted Sasukes looked-alike.

''Itachi'' Sasuke greeted him back

''Where were you?'' Itachi asked not moving from his spot in the doorway.

''I was at the park'' Sasuke said while biting into the tomato. What? He was hungry!

''This long?'' Itachi raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah. I feel asleep at the pond.''

''That`s all? I thought that you where kidnapped by rabid fan-girls who wanted to rape you.'' Itachi smirked while Sasuke made a disgusted face.

''Real funny, Itachi.'' Sasuke replied with sarcasm

''Of course. But what`s really wrong, Sasuke? You go to the park when you are upset.'' Itachi asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

''Nothing happened.'' Sasuke replied but he didn`t dare to look in his brothers eyes.

''Sauke. Tell me what happened and if you won`t I`ll make you tell me.'' Itachi said while intensely looking at his little brother.

When Sasuke heard that Itachi would make him tell what happened he paled. The last time that happened he couldn`t take ten steps anywhere in the house before he was pranked. His nerves lasted for 3 days before he gave up. Those where the most hellish days of his life.

''Fine! I`ll tell you, just please don`t put traps anywhere in the house or outside for that matter.'' Sasuke said with a sigh. Itachi smirked but nodded.

''Let`s go the living room then.'' With that said Itachi turned around and walked to the living room with Sasuke behind him.

The living room had two big sofas and in the middle of them there was a table. Both brothers sat across each other so they could see one another. Suddenly Itachi called for Deidera.

''Yes love?'' Deidera asked coming from down the stairs. Yes, Deidera and Itachi are together.

''Could you please make us some tea?''

''Of course, sweetheart!'' Deidera exclaimed happily, his tail wagging happily too, and went to the kitchen.

''So,'' Itachi looked back at Sasuke, his ears perked up a bit, ''what happened before you went to the park?''

Sasuke sighed, ''Well I was waiting for my last class when my crush appeard. We talked for a bit and my crush gave me a caramel apple which in reality was a caramelized onion, and shut it! '' Sasuke growled at Itachi because he had a smirk.

''I didn`t say anything.'' Itachi said. You could see the amusement in his eyes. Sasuke just growled but continued on with his story.

''I was angry so I chased after my crush. We were playing cat and mouse for about 10 minutes before my crush ran into the schools back yard where he climbed a tree. I knew what he would do so I ran around him and climbed the tree only from the other side where he didn`t notice me. When he looked around and wanted to climb higher I jumped on him and we both fell. Luckily there was a pile of leafs so the fall wasn`t painful.'' Sasuke sighed and looked at Itachi who was almost asleep. Sasuke growled

''Okay. Long story short. We almost kissed but we were interrupted, my crush ran away. I went to the parks pond and fell asleep. My crush found me there and told me to wake up and run before I was going to be molested by my two worst fan-girls''

Itachi raised an eyebrow '' Did you run away like a chicken?''

Sasuke growled lowly in his throat ''No, I just hid in a tree because I wanted to see what happened. My crush told me that he will stall them while I get away!'' Sasuke didn`t notice his little slip up, Itachi and Deidera did but didn`t say anything.

''Those two bitches were rude to my crush and I was angry at them, but what made my blood boil was when one of them hurt my crush! I just wanted to jump down and just rip their throats out!'' Sasukes eyes burned with pure rage but sighed sadly.

'' Did you do it?'' Deidera asked while getting comfortable in Itachis side. Itachi looked at Deidera in astonishment, but Deidera just shrugged it off and pointed to the table where three cups of tea were sitting.

''No…'' Sasuke answered sadly

Itachis and Deideras heads shot up, eyes were wide at that. ''Why?'' they both asked.  
They were surprised because normally Sasuke would rip someones throat out and leave no evidance behind. He was just that ruthless when it came to the things he liked or loves.

Sasuke sighed again ''Because I can`t ever confess, my crush is in my grasp but I can never touch him,'' another slip up he didn`t notice ''I can only watch from afar.''

Deideras eyes widened in surprise then they were full of sadness ''Oh, Sasuke! You don`t have crush, do you? You love this person.'' Sasuke looked at Deidera for a bit but nodded. Deidera got up and went to hug Sasuke. Surprisingly Sasuke hugged back.  
While they both were hugging Itachi just watched with sad yet concerned eyes.

''Sasuke,'' Itachi said sternly but still softly, '' what is the name of your crush or love?''

Sasukes head shot up from Deideras hug. He forgot that Narutos so called sister was an enemy. `What to say? What to say? `

''Itachi,'' Sasuke started quietly, '' promise me that you won`t get mad?'' he said not even glancing at his big brother.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke has never been so…quiet and sounded so broken when talking to him.

''I`ll try to keep that promise'' Itachi smiled kindly at his little brother.  
Sasuke took a deep breath, ears laid back in fear for what`s to happen next.

''My crush, the one I love is Naruto. Shadows so called little brother.''

Itachis eyes widened. Deidera dropped his cup of tea from shock.

Sorry for the long wait…I`m just a lazy-ass *sigh* You can throw rotten tomatoes at me if ya want *puts hands up in surrender*

And I`m sorry that this chapter is boring…..I don`t know why I wrote it!

I really don`t know when the next chapter will be up, sorry *bows apologeticlaly*


	19. Chapter 17

''You mean THAT Shadow?! ''Deidera asked as he was the first one to recover from the shock. Sasuke just nodded not looking at Deidera nor his big brother.

Itachi still hasn`t said anything and that worried Sasuke because when Itachi is quiet he is angry. Sasuke got the courage to look at Itachi and what he saw didn`t lighten his mood at all. Itachi had no emotion in his eyes, they were cold as ice. Sasukes ears flattened more against his head.

Suddenly Itachi got up and went upstairs to his room. Sasuke looked back at the floor with sad eyes. He knew Itachi would react that way but still that reaction hurt. He sighed sadly. Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Deidera who was smiling warmly at him.

''Don`t mind him, '' Deidera said and looked where Itachi went, ''he was just surprised that you fell in love with that little fox boy. I`m happy that you found someone that interests you but, '' now he was looking at Sasuke, his eyes full of sadness and understanding, '' I`m sad that you can`t confess to him, yet'' And with that he followed Itachis track.

''Wait what did you mean by `yet`? '' Sasuke yelled at Deidera wanting to know what that meant. Deidera just walked up the stairs and vanished in one of the rooms, most likely it was Itachis room. Sasuke, confused, sat in the living room for a while thinking about what Deidera said to him.

''Can I still hope to have him myself or '' Sasuke gulped '' or do I need to get over him?'' Sasuke pondered.

''But I don`t want to get over him! He`s to cute for his own good! '' grumbled Sasuke and went upstairs to his own room.

After the beating Naruto took he went home.

''Those damn girls. Who do they think they are that they can slap and punch me?! '' Naruto grumbles. Passersby just look at him, some even sneer in disgust.

Naruto was home in less then 20 minutes. He opened the door and saw that Shadow wasn`t home. `I wonder where she is…` He went to the kitchen and saw a note.

` I`ll be home in two days. My boss wanted me to stay and take care of a few things. I`m really sorry that I have to leave you alone!  
There is ramen and some cooked beef in the fridge if you`re hungry.  
Love,  
Onee-chan `

Naruto sighed both in relief and sadness. First, he won`t have to tell Shadow what happened because there will be bruise on his cheek where Sakura had hit him. And second, he was alone.

Naruto ate and went to his room. He took some towels and his pj`s and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He took off his shirt first to see if a bruise is forming on his stomach.

''Damn it! There will be a big bruise tomorrow. '' Naruto groaned. He striped all the way and stepped in the shower.

The war water felt really good on Narutos skin. When he was done showering he dried himself off, put on his pj`s and went to bed. But he didn`t fall asleep for a long time because his mind would always wonder back to the raven haired youth, Sasuke.

` Why do I think about him now of all times?! He`s just a bastard. So what if I helped him once, that doesn`t mean that my mind needs to keep on drifting to him all the time…`  
After about 2 hours of tossing and turning Naruto fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up to the sound of the damn alarm clock. `Why is it a school day ` he whined. Naruto got up, got dressed, got his school things ready and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. After breakfast he washed up and went to get his school things and left.

School went by fast. Asuma-sensei gave us a surprise test, The Snake Man stills tries to get me in his bed (shivers). Allen-sensei played the piano and we sang, but after his lesson I stayed behind and thought about what could I play for the talent show. But you know what was the most shocking thing? The teme had put a note on my desk at math saying he was sorry for yesterday! I wanted to tell him something but he just ignored and avoided me for the rest of the school day, he didn`t even come to Allen-sensei after class! Oh well.

I was walking home when suddenly an arm catches my wrist. I turn around sharply and see that it`s Sasuke. My eyes widen ten fold and my ears perk in alarm.

''H-Hi Sasuke. '' Why did my voice stutter?!

''Hey dobe. '' Sasuke said that casually. That made my blood boil!

''What do you want, teme? '' I asked with a glare and a growl, my ears flattened a bit.  
What surprised me was that Sasukes eyes saddened at my question.

''I…I need to tell you something, but not here. Lets go to the park '' and with that he started to walk dragging me along because he didn`t let go of my hand at all, at that my hear skipped a beat or two and I felt my cheeks getting warmer, but I willed the blush down.

We were at the park and the teme dragged me to the pond where he finally, and to my disappointment, let go of my hand.

I got myself together and asked ''Well, what did you want to tell me? ''

Sasuke was quiet for a while and he had his back towards me. Then he suddenly turned around and I could see something flash through his eyes. Was that pain and…longing?  
The teme took a deep breath and looked at me straight in the eyes.

'' I wanted to tell you that I…I like you, maybe even love you. I just wanted you to know because I know I can`t have you…. '' At that Sasuke looked at the ground.

I was just shocked at what was coming from his mouth. ` He…he likes me? Maybe even loves me? ` I just stood there shocked. After a while Sasuke looked at Naruto. He saw that Naruto was shocked so he took his chance. With one long stride he was in front of Naruto. He slowly leaned in, their faces only inches apart.

Naruto hadn`t moved from his place, he was transfixed by Sasukes eyes. Then out of nowhere he felt something soft being placed on his lips that sent electric jolts down his spine. He just stood there for a while transfixed in the feeling. He wanted to lean in the feeling but Sasuke broke apart. They both panted after that innocent kiss.

Naruto, getting back to reality, now understood what had happened, his eyes widened and he subconsciously put his hand to his mouth. Sasuke saw that and he quietly said sorry and quickly left the park with a heavy heart and a feeling wanting more of those delicious lips and he wanted to taste that skin.

` I wonder what his skin would taste like ` Sasuke thought but then remembered that he had no chance with Naruto.

Meanwhile Naruto was standing in his place, shocked beyond belief. Why? Sasuke, the cold hearted bastard, likes him and the teme kissed him. unconsciously he started to walk back home, his mind still replaying what had happened at the park.

When both of them where home they simultaneously went to their room and locked themselves in and till the next day they didn`t come out at all.

The next weeks they didn`t talk, they didn`t even look at each other. Both of them were torn one didn`t know what to do with the confession and the other didn`t know to hope or to give up. This went on for two years.

…After 2 years….

Both Naruto and Sasuke were in the 11th grade. They still don`t talk to each other but Sasuke is starting to get jealous and weary because he has seen Orochimaru making moves on Naruto and some other guys were staring at his foxes ass. He didn`t like that at all, so he glared at everybody who looked at his kitsune the wrong way. Yes you heard him right, his kitsune. Naruto has grown up a bit, he was handsome but he was still two inches shorter than Sasuke. He didn`t give up, he choose to try and win the dobes heart!

Naruto on the other hand was trying to ignore the stares he got. He knew he grew up to be a handsome man but this was getting ridiculous! The Snake Man still tries to persway him to be his that only gave shivers to Naruto.

But this year Naruto has mission to do. Last year he told Shadow what had happened between him and Sasuke. She was furious, but then she was shocked. Why? It`s because Naruto told her what he felt when they had kissed. When she calmed down she said that when he was in 11th class he will confront Sasuke about what happened two years ago. They need to meet up at the park where it happened before October. Naruto was so shocked that he stayed in his spot for 20 minutes!

So now it`s September at it`s end. Naruto had a note for Sasuke. His Onee-chan didn`t say how he needed to get Sasuke at the park (shrug). So this was his plan: put the note on Sasukes desk before the bell and act like everything is fine. Simple, right?

Naruto went into his math class and saw that there wasn`t anyone so he quickly put the note down on Sasuke table and went to the bathroom to look innocent. When it was only five minutes till the bell he went back to class to see it was almost full. He casually went to his seat next to the pink bitch Sakura. I still haven`t forgiven her what she did to me. The bell rang and in came our math teacher with a lot of books.

While he gave order to Sakura and Ino to give each of us one book I felt a pair of eyes on my back. I knew that it is Sasuke and I so badly wanted to turn around but I couldn`t, it would ruin my plans!

The next two classes where more or less the same, but gym class was the worst. In the locker room I was looked at so I quickly got dressed and walked out. In class I was groped many times and Sai was looking at me all the time. While I was tying my shoe I felt someone grope me. I yelped in surprise and spun around but I didn`t find anyone near me but I saw that the door leading back to the boys locker room was wide open. I just shrugged it off until I heard a scream.

The gym teacher ran into the locker room and brought out Sai who had a bloody nose and a broken arm. I flinched at how he looked but I still wonder who did it.

When I went to my math class I found a note on it. I wanted to throw it away but a specific scent filled my nose. Narutos! I quickly opened the note and read it.

` Hi Teme.  
Meet me in the park where we kissed in October 1st after school. We need to talk.  
Naruto. `

I thought my heart would beat out right through my ribcage! He wanted to meet me in a week! But what worries me is that he wants to talk. I won`t think about it right now. I saw Naruto walk in and I could not stop staring at him if I wanted to. I wanted the week to go by fast as possible!

The next two classes were the same for me but I had to keep and eye on the dobe because almost every male student was eyeing him like a piece of candy. I had to glare and growl at some of them to back off but one in particular was getting on my nerves. His name was Sai. He was impossible to stop with all my threats, glares and growls! He`s a damn cat for Peats sake!

Gym class was the worst. Everyone thought he was free. Oh how wrong they are! I somehow kept them at bay but some wouldn`t listen. I was walking towards Naruto to ask him about next week but I saw that that damn black cat Sai was walking behind him and the dobe was bend down. I saw that Sais hand was going to Narutos ass, I saw red and quickly ran towards Sai, took him by the arm and went to the locker room. But I still heard Naruto yelp. Oh Sai`s gonna get it now!

In the locker room Saskue took Sai by the neck and growled lowly.

''Touch Naruto again and your dead, got it? '' he said with such venom that a snake would bow down before him.

''Naruto is not yours. He is free and I plan to make him mine. '' Sai smirked. Sasuke was so enraged by his statement that he punched him straight in the nose. Sai wanted to yell in pain but couldn`t because Sasuke squeezed his neck tighter.

''Naruto is mine, got it!? I won't let someone like you soil him! '' Sasuke growled lowly.  
''That is if Naruto would want to be with you. '' Sai said and still could manage a smirk. That did it for Sasuke.

Sasuke took Sais right hand and twisted it successfully breaking it in two places. Sai yelled out in pain. By the time the teacher got there Sasuke was back in gym class with everyone else. He saw Naruto flinch when the teacher carried Sai out, but he didn`t care as long as his little kitsune was safe from men like Sai.

The following days were slow for Sasuke. He just wanted the week to be over with. He really wanted to know what Naruto wanted to talk about. But for Naruto the days went by too fast. He was so nervous. He needed to meet up with Sasuke tomorrow.

Both were in chemesty class writing a test. The bell rang indicating that they needed to give the test to Orochimaru-sensei.

''Oh Uzumaki-kun, '' Orochimaru said, '' could you please stay behind? I need to talk to you.''

Naruto stiffened at that but nodded. Sasuke looked at the teacher and knew something was wrong but he couldn`t do anything, so with a sigh he went out of class.  
When everyone was out of class Naruto went over to The Snake Mans desk.

''What did you want sensei?'' Naruto tried to sound as calm and polite as possible.

''Well I was wondering, '' The Snake Man started, '' did you think about my proposal or do you still deny me?''

''I`m sorry sensei but I`m still saying no, because you are my teacher and you are older and to be truthful, '' Naruto stopped to make a bit of suspense, '' you are not my type.  
'' He mentally smirked as he saw Orochimaru frown. But when he smirked Naruto got a bad feeling.

''Weary well then, '' Orochimaru said with a glint in his eyes, '' if that`s what you think, '' he got up and slowly walked over to Naruto, who took two steps back when Orochimaru took one step closer to him until his back hit the wall, ''I`ll take you by force!''


	20. Chapter 18

All warning bells went off in Naruto's head. He tried to escape from Orochimaru's grasp, but failed. He saw the snake man leaning closer to him. Now he started to really panic, he knew he had no chance to escape like this so he tried to rely on his animal instincts. Naruto growled warningly, ears flattened. Orochimaru just chuckled.

''You`re a feisty one, aren't you. '' Orochimaru said with a smirk. ''I like that. ''

Naruto's eyes widened and he started to trash around. He failed to notice that Orochimaru had his knee so close to his crotch and Orochimaru took advantage of that. He rubbed the foxes crotch slowly but hard. Naruto's eyes widened and he yelped. He tried to get away, he was so scared, and he wanted someone to save him. He didn`t even notice the tears that started to run down his cheeks.

`Please, someone, help me! ` Naruto cried in his head. The snake man was so close to Narutos lips, but suddenly the classroom door was swung open, well, more like the door was ripped open by someone. The figure was growling dangerously low. Orochimaru looked to the side to see who had interrupted him and hissed. Naruto also was looking at the stranger but he couldn`t see him because the sun was casting a shadow that engulfed the stranger.

''Let. Him. Go. '' The stranger told in a strict voice. `That voice sounds familiar…Who is it? ` Naruto thought in relief yet he was angry at himself for forgetting who the voices owner is.

Orochimaru pretended to think about the strangers demand, but the answer was obvious.

''No. I like him under me, squirming and later panting and screaming my name.'' He smirked and turned back to Naruto, who by now was shaking in fear. He leaned so close that his lips were only inches apart, but he failed to notice that the stranger was quietly running to him, eyes blazing red with anger.

The stranger punched Orochimaru out of the way. Poor snake didn`t even notice that the stranger took his `prize` and bolted out of the classroom.

The Snake growled under his breath '' I will have him, one way or another.''

They were running for quite a while until the stranger deemed that they were a safe distance away from that creep and pulled Naruto in an empty classroom. While the stranger closed the door he let go of Naruto's hand. Naruto, whose consciousness was somewhere else, fell down on his knees, eyes unfocused, still trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing he remembered was the Snakes lips close to his and then his mind was blank. He shook his head to clear his vision. When his eyes were in focus he saw that he wasn`t in the Snakes classroom. He looks around and sees a shadowy figure standing by the closed door. Naruto quickly backs away in fear, his ears laid back and his tail between his legs. The stranger looked at Naruto with red eyes that were filled with anger and revenge, but they soon softened as the red eyes looked in scared ocean blue eyes. As the stranger started to move forward Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for something bad to happen. He heard some shuffling and then nothing. Naruto waited one minute, then two. Tired of waiting and curious, he opened his eyes to meet midnight black ones. He was shocked; the one he was afraid of was Sasuke! He was speechless. Has the teme really saved him?! Sasuke seeing this slowly put his hands on Naruto's shaking shoulders.

''Are you alright, Naruto?'' Sasuke asked with a calm voice but his concern was shown in his eyes.

Naruto, who was still in shock, didn`t respond because his mind was trying to figure out what happened.

''Hey, Naruto!'' Sasuke was now softly shaking Naruto's shoulders to get a response from him.

''S-Sasuke? W-What happened and where are we?!'' Finally Naruto was focused on Sasuke.

Sasuke debated if telling Naruto what happened would be a good idea, he was already in a state of shock. `Damn it, if I tell him here he will most likely shut down or cry. And if the Bastard is looking for us I won't be a match for him, he`s stronger than he looks and I was lucky that I got him by surprise. What to do? What to do?!` Then an idea struck him, not a good one because of some circumstances but he didn`t have any way out of this.

''Listen Naruto. I will tell you everything but first we need to get away from school as quickly as we can. We will go to my place because it isn`t that far away and my parents are gone for a month, okay?''

''Why can`t you just say it here?'' Naruto asks but he was thinking of the lines `I can`t go to Sasuke's place, Shadow will kill me and make bloody murder on his family! I need to stay away!`

`Now I have lost my patience with you. ` Sasuke though and raised his voice a bit.

''Do you want to be raped in school or do you want to have your virginity still intact?'' `I know what I want` Sasuke thought.

Naruto's eyes widened, his ears fell limply against his head ''Okay, it`s your house then. '' `Oh Shadow`s gonna kill me….'

Sasuke opened the classrooms door and cautiously looked left and right. He strained his ears only to hear footsteps coming their way. `They are far, but they will soon be here. Gotta hurry!` Sasuke looked back at Naruto who nodded his head, so he took his hand and started to run out of school and towards his house.

`I hope Itachi won`t make a fool of me, but I really hope that his damn boyfriend won`t tell the dobe my secrets.`

_**Sorry for the long wait...I`m no good at keeping up with the same pace *sighs sadly* So rotten tomatoes are welcome *puts some towels near by***_


End file.
